Perfect 4 Us
by strawberrymarmalade.xx
Summary: Porque habían tenido tantos engaños y desamores, que eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Samchel/EvanBerry. AU/OCC. Después de Silly Love Songs.
1. Capítulo Uno

Rachel miraba triste a Kurt y a Blaine junto con todos los Warbles cantar ''Silly Love Songs''. Ojalá para ella fuera tan fácil pasar el día de San Valentín sola... Finn (una vez más) le había roto su corazón al preferir a la bonita rubia; sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, tal vez besarse con Noah no había sido lo mejor pero... Ella realmente lo amaba y le había pedido disculpas en todas las maneras posibles. Pero él simplemente no las aceptaba, decía que necesitaba tiempo para digerir todo lo que ella le había hecho y, cuando lo hiciera, la perdonaría.

Pero Rachel ya no estaba tan segura de eso.

"¿Otra vez pensando en Finnessa?" la voz de Puck hizo saltar a Rachel de su asiento.

"No es tu asunto Puckerman" le respondió fríamente la pequeña morena.

"Todo lo relacionado contigo es mi asunto, princesa" le dijo sentándose a su lado y pasando un brazo por sus hombros, con una sonrisa infantil y juguetona adornando su rostro.

"¿No tienes que estar con Lauren?" le preguntó, tratando de escapar de él y su discurso de 'Finnessa es un idiota, no te merece, olvídate de él, blah, blah, blah'.

"Nope" dijo recalcando la 'p' " Ella ya se fue, así que no tienes escapatoria, B" le dijo con una sonrisa, tratando por todos los medios de no reírse en su cara.

"Noah realmente yo no..." Rachel iba a comenzar cuando Puck le tapó la boca con su mano.

"Lo único que vengo a decirte es que no eres la única que esta sufriendo por Ice-Queen y Finnessa" le dijo mirando hacia la mesa de Sam, quien estaba sentado solo y jugando con los palitos de pan con una mirada ausente, claramente perdido en su propio mundo de soledad.

"Oh"

"Nada de 'Oh' Rachel" le dijo Puck serio " Sam tuvo que darse cuenta que su novia lo engañaba con su supuesto ''amigo'' el día de San Valentín, pero estoy seguro que él a diferencia de ti, no va a esperar una disculpa de Quinn y mucho menos va a tratar de que estén juntos de nuevo, y ¿sabes por qué?" le preguntó, Rachel solo negó con la cabeza con lágrimas en sus ojos "Porque él no esta aferrado a esta imagen de perfección y bondad con Quinn" le dijo duramente para luego suspirar "Tienes que darte cuenta Rach, que Finn no es esa persona que tu crees que es, él al igual que Quinn, es manipulador, doble-cara, y solo busca popularidad" Puck le acaricio la mejilla a Rachel y le besó la frente "Tienes que pasar la página Rach, por ti y por tu felicidad tienes que pasarla" le dijo mirándola directo a sus ojos. Rachel hundió su cara en el cuello de su mejor amigo y dejó que sus lágrimas corrieran libremente por su rostro.

Sabía que Puck tenía razón y que debia olvidar a Finn pero... ¿cómo hacerlo si él era la única persona que realmente la hizo sentir amada por una vez?

x°x Sam x°x

Sam estaba deprimido, él realmente no podía creer que Quinn lo engañó con Finn. Pensó que las cosas estaban bien entre ellos... Él trataba de ser el novio perfecto; le decía lo hermosa que era todos los días, le hacia regalos todas las semanas, le compraba flores cada mes... ¡le regalo un anillo de promesa por Dios!, entonces ¿por qué lo engañó con su ''mejor amigo''?... _Porque es una perra_ se contestó a si mismo enfadado.

Sam suspiro y se dedico a buscar a los chicos de Glee en Breadsticks. Mercedes,Tina y Mike estaban con Kurt y Blaine junto con todos los Warbles en el escenario seguramente felicitándolos por su canción, Brittany y Artie estaban besándose (ella en el regazo el él) y Puck... él estaba a abrazando a una pequeña morena, _¡Rachel!, _quien tenía su cabeza enterrada en su cuello; Puck se notaba preocupado y culpable. Cuando Rachel por fin sacó su cabeza del cuello de Puck, Sam pudo notar que ella estaba llorando. Sus ojos chocolate estaban rojos e hinchados y su poco maquillaje escurrido. Se veía... _rota._

Realmente la pequeña morena se veía devastada. Sam tenía unas enormes ganas de ir hacia ellos, quitarla de los brazos de Puck y abrazarla, sentía como si fuera su deber cuidarla y protegerla de el chico a su lado; decirle que todo estaba bien y que ella superaría cualquier cosa que la tenía _así_ triste.

"¿Qué ves Froggy-Lips?" la voz de Santana soprendió a Sam, de todas las personas de Breadsticks, la que menos quería escuchar era la de ella.

"Lárgate Santana" le gruño el rubio, tratando de poder seguir viendo a Rachel y a Puck.

"Nunca te hará caso" Santana no le hizo caso a su tono y se sentó a su lado. Sam lo miró confundido "Me refiero a Rachel, ella nunca te hará caso por dos razones: a) Porque sigue clavada con Finnocente y b) Puck nunca te dejaría" se explicó mejor, rodando sus ojos ante el poco entendimiento del rubio sentado junto a ella.

"No...Yo no..." se intentó explicar Sam tartamudeando. La pelinegra volvió a rodar los ojos ante su _gran _'explicación'.

"Lo que digas" dijo aburrida y parándose para dirigirse hacía Brittany y Artie, pero se volteó a verlo con ojos amenazantes. "Solo te digo, Trouty Mouth: ten cuidado con Rachel; ella podrá verse dulce e inocente porque, bueno, ella_es _dulce e inocente; pero _siempre_ tiene a alguien que la cuide, y ese -aunque me duela admitirlo- es Puck, y no dudará en golpearte por lastimar a su 'Princesa' " Santana salió de la vista de Sam agitando su cabello indiferente.

Sam sabía que Santana tenía razón, pero él no tenía sentimientos por Rachel. Respetaba mucho su vida como para intentar siquiera pelear con Puck por ella. Ademas todavía tenía algunos sentimientos con Quinn... aunque eso no significaba que no podían ser amigos ¿verdad?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :)<strong>

**Sé que algunos ya saben lo que pasó hace unas semanas, pero para los que no, estoy volviendo a subir la historia desde cero. Ya que gracias a cierta persona me borró y cambió los capítulos por un mensaje completamente estúpido (no diré el nombre, por razones de... bueno, lástima), he tenido que empezar de nuevo. **

**He hecho ligeros cambios (no notables, por cierto) y he tratado de mejorar mis errores tanto gramaticales, como ortográficos, pero si encuentran alguno, por favor no duden en decirlo. Se los agradecería mucho :) **

**Como siempre, ha sido un placer hablar (si es que se puede llamar así) con ustedes :) **

**-Mar :) .xxxx**


	2. Capítulo Dos

Sam arreglaba su casillero para ir a Glee cuando vio a Rachel caminar junto con Puck y Lauren con la incomodidad grabada en su rostro. Se notaba a millas de distancia que no se sentía bien con ellos dos a su lado.

"Hola Sam" el rubio dejó de observar a Rachel y volteó a ver a su ex-novia, quien se encontraba parada a un lado de él con una mirada inocente.

"¿Qué quieres Quinn?" le preguntó cansado. Quinn ignoró su tono y le sonrió ligeramente para luego ponerse de puntillas y besarle. Sam estaba en shock; _¿qué rayos...? _cuando por fin pudo recobrar el sentido se separó bruscamente y la miró pidiendo una explicación. Quinn sólo sonrió y se fue.

"¡Diablos!" susurró y azotó la puerta de su casillero, cerró sus ojos y suspiró. _¿Es que sigue sin entender que ya se terminó? _se preguntó a si mismo furioso.

"¿Sam?" preguntó una pequeña voz preocupada atrás de él.

"¡¿Qué?!" Sam gritó enojado, abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con una Rachel realmente asustada.

"Yo... siento molestarte, venía a ver si estabas bien pero... creo que mejor me voy" dijo con voz temblorosa, caminando en dirección opuesta. El rubio rápidamente la agarró del codo y la hizo girar hacia él.

"¡No! Rachel espera yo... lamento haberte gritado pero es que Quinn me besó y yo..." Sam intentó disculparse, avergonzado por haberla asustado.

"Está bien Sam... yo entiendo cuando la gente no me quiere cerca" dijo, escapando del agarre de su brazo y caminó hacia Puck, quien los veía con el ceño fruncido desde lejos.

Cuando por fin llegó a su lado, Puck envolvió uno de sus brazos en sus pequeños hombros y caminaron juntos hacia Glee. Cabe mencionar que el moreno a lado de Rachel, fulminó con la mirada al pobre rubio... _si las miradas matasen..._ . Sam suspiró una vez más y se golpeó a si mismo contra los casilleros por idiota... _Gran comienzo para hacer a Rachel tu amiga Evans._ Se regañó a si mismo; tomó su mochila y se fue en la misma dirección que Quinn, Puck y Rachel se habían ido antes.

.xxx. .xxx.

"¿Qué te dijo Evans?" le preguntó Puck a Rachel, una vez que se encontraron en frente de la sala de coro. Rachel dejó escapar un suspiro y negó con la cabeza, intentando entrar hacia la sala, pero Puck se lo impidió con uno de sus brazos "Rachel..." le susurró con un tono de advertencia.

"Nada Noah, no me dijo nada. Ahora, ¿quieres por favor dejarme entrar?" le preguntó con veneno en su voz. Puck frunció el ceño ante su tono, pero igual la dejo pasar. "Gracias" le susurró enojada y, con el orgullo que la caracterizaba, se sentó a lado de Mike.

"Hola chicos" dijo el Sr. Shuester, entrando a la sala con Sam a sus espaldas.

"Hola Sr. Shue" dijeron todos a coro. Sam se sentó junto a Rachel, pues era el único asiento disponible... _no es como si se quejara tampoco._

"Bien chicos, como saben las Regionales son unas semanas y, precisamente hoy me acaba de llegar una carta de los directivos diciendo que el 'Tema', -por decirlo de alguna manera-, es 'Himnos' y ese precisamente es su tarea de esta semana" les dijo a todos con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Quiero que se enfoquen en los artistas o canciones que ustedes consideren que merezcan ser cantados y ser escuchados para otras personas y le den algún tipo de mensaje a el público, ¿entendido?" les preguntó con una mirada seria, todos asintieron. "Bien los dejo trabajar, iré con la Srita. Pillsburry y la Coach Beiste a arreglar unos asuntos, vuelvo en 20, compórtense" les avisó, saliendo de la sala.

Cuando el maestro se fue, Sam inmediatamente se volteo a ver a Rachel, quien estaba viendo unas partituras en su regazo.

"¿Rachel?" Sam le preguntó tímidamente a la niña a lado de él. La chica se volteo a verlo con ojos confusos.

"¿Si?" preguntó con cortesía.

"¿Crees que puedas ayudarme con la tarea de esta semana?" preguntó nervioso.

"Noah no te golpeará por hablarme Sam" le contestó divertida, al notar el nerviosismo e incomodidad que el rubio irradiaba.

"¿Eso es un sí?" preguntó confundido. Rachel se largó a reír.

"Estaría encantada" le dijo con una sonrisa pequeña.

"Bien" Sam puso una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

"Disculpen la interrupción, pero necesito hablar con Berry" dijo Santana, no sintiéndolo en absoluto. Puck inmediatamente se puso de pie en cuanto la oración salió de la boca de la latina.

"De ninguna manera" se negó Puck parándose enfrente de Rachel y amenazando con la mirada a Santana.

"Oh vamos Puckerman, no es como si fuera a matarla o algo por el estilo" le dijo rodando los ojos ante la sobre-proteccion que Puck mostraba.

"Precisamente por eso Satanás, es que no quiero que hables con ella. Tal vez no la mates, pero puedes hacer algo más" dijo enojado.

"Noah, cálmate, no es para tanto" le dijo Rachel, tratando de calmar a su mejor amigo.

"Si hombre, no es como si López la fuera a golpear o algo" Sam se metió en la conversación, parándose a lado de Puck.

"Métete en tus propios asuntos Evans" le gruño Puck al rubio.

"Soy amigo de Rachel, me puedo meter cuando yo quiera" le contestó el rubio a Puck, con su ceño levemente fruncido.

"¿Lo eres?" preguntaron todos los que estaban en la sala, algunos confundidos, otros sorprendidos y algunos otros celosos.

"Eh... sí" Sam dijo nervioso. Rachel lo miró confundida; ellos dos apenas y habían hablado...

"¿Por qué?" Puck le preguntó desconfiado, Sam lo miro confundido."¿Por qué eres su amigo?" le aclaró rodando los ojos.

"Porque me cae bien y me gusta estar a su lado" dijo restando importancia al asunto, sonriendo a la pequeña morena que estaba a unos pasos atrás de él. Rachel le sonrió de vuelta, Puck sólo lo miró con ojos entrecerrados para luego voltearse de nuevo a Santana.

"Como sea, NO puedes hablar con Ray, Satanás" le dijo fulminando con la mirada a la latina.

"¿Ray?" La mitad del Glee Club preguntó, claramente confundidos ante el sobrenombre.

"¡Oh vamos! Mejor pregúntale a ella si quiere o no hablar conmigo, total es _su_ vida no la _tuya_" le dijo Santana, molesta.

"Me encantaría hablar contigo Santana" le dijo Rachel con una sonrisa, antes de que Puck si quiera le negara.

"Rachel..." Puck le advirtio con un tono de advertencia.

"Noah" fue todo lo que dijo Rachel, antes de tomar la mano de Santana y jalar de ella hacia la salida.

"¡Maldición!" gritó Puck, pateando la silla más cercana.

"¿Por qué tanta sobre-protección con Rachel, Puck?" le preguntó Sam sorprendido.

"Por que aquí sólo la critican e insultan" le dijo, mirando hacia nadie en general, pero todos sabían que él joven con mohicano se referia a ellos.

"¡Hey! yo n..." empezó a decir Finn, pero Sam lo detuvo antes de que terminara.

"Aunque no conozca demasiado bien a Rachel, me atrevo a decir que eres tú quien más daño le ha hecho" Puck asintió de acuerdo con el rubio.

"Evans tiene razón Finnessa, si alguien aquí ha lastimado más Rachel que cualquier otro, eres tú" Finn abrió los ojos con sorpresa y negó con la cabeza.

"Lo dice quien le lanzó granizados durante año y medio" Finn le contestó burlón.

"Al menos yo no terminé con ella para salir con otras _dos, _ni la llevé a los bolos y la besé para que regresara al Glee Club y obtener una beca de música, ni deje que sus supuestos amigos la golpearan con insultos mientras era mi novia, ni convencí a mi ex-novia de engañar a su actual novio sabiendo que eso la heriría aun más... pero eso es lo que querías ¿no Finn?, querías que Rachel sintiera lo que es enterarse que la persona que amas se besó con su ex y ver su cara de dolor en su rostro; porque al final eso es lo que quieres... que ella sea miserable y tú seas el único que pueda solucionarlo, ¿verdad?" Puck prácticamente escupió cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca, él ya no soportaba ver a Rachel llorando por Finn y sus estupideces y le complacía de sobremanera que la sonrisa de Finn se fuera cayendo poco a poco, hasta llegar a una cara culpable, triste... _miserable._

_"_Yo..." intentó defenderse Finn, pero era imposible, Puck lo había atrapado y no tenía nada con qué negar la verdad.

"Te voy a dar un consejo Finnessa: aléjate de Rachel y déjala ser feliz... ella ya no está sola y me va a encantar mostrártelo en cualquier momento" Puck salió de la habitación, no importándole que el Sr. Shue venía entrando.

"¿Qué...?" preguntó confundido el Sr. Shue.

"No pregunte Sr. S" le dijo Sam, negando con la cabeza.

"¿Dónde estan Santana y Rachel?" preguntó, dándose cuenta de que no tenía caso preguntar por Puck.

Nadie contestó.

. . .xx.x. . .

"Muy bien ya estamos fuera, ¿de qué quieres hablar Santana?" le preguntó Rachel a la latina una vez que llegaron al baño de mujeres más cercano.

"Yo... necesito tu ayuda" dijo nerviosa, mirando fijamente al suelo.

"¿Mi ayuda?" Rachel le preguntó confundida.

"Mira RuP- Rachel, sé que no he sido precisamente amable contigo y créeme cuando digo que lo siento pero yo... yo no te pediría ayuda si no estuviera realmente desesperada" le dijo alzando la mirada, con unos ojos tristes y llenos de lágrimas.

"Santana yo... ¿en qué necesitas mi ayuda?" le preguntó preocupada.

"Sé que sonará raro viniendo de mí pues soy la más sexy de todas las chicas en esta escuela y nadie puede resistir a mis encantos y..."Santana empezó a divagar.

"¿Cuál es el punto Santana?" la cortó Rachel antes de que siguiera.

"Necesito ayuda con un chico... más específicamente, con Noah Puckerman" le dijo avergonzada de sí misma.

"¿Con Noah?" le preguntó escéptica.

"Sí, el chico con mohicano, uno de los pocos judíos de la ciudad, está con nosotras en glee, tu mejor amigo... ese Puck" le dijo rodando los ojos.

"Sé quien es Noah, solo... ¿Por qué necesitas mi ayuda con él?" le preguntó confundida.

"Porque él está con Lauren en este momento y yo lo quiero para mí... estoy segura de que lo amo; no un flechazo adolescente... un amor, amor ¿entiendes?" Rachel asintió con una sonrisa. "Pero él tiene esta extraña relación con Lauren y yo... yo no se qué hacer para que él este conmigo" le dijo soltando unas lágrimas. Rachel se acercó para abrazarla, Santana inmediatamente se aferró a ella.

"De acuerdo" fue todo lo que dijo Rachel. Santana se alejó un poco y la miró a los ojos.

"¿De verdad?" le preguntó emocionada.

"Sí... Nunca me agradó Lauren de todos modos" intentó bromear la pequeña morena. Santana puso una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro y se lanzó a los brazos de Rachel.

"¡Gracias!" le gritó en su oído la pelinegra."Realmente muchas gracias Rachel" le susurró empezando a llorar.

"No hay problema Santana" Rachel le dijo riendo, palmeando un poco su espalda con suavidad.

"Eres una increíble persona Rachel... Ya veo porque Puck te defiende a capa y espada" Santana le susurró con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Me defiende porque cree que soy de cristal" replicó riendo. Santana la miró culpable.

"Lamento tanto haber sido una perra contigo en el pasado... Tú no lo merecías, y yo... dejándome llevar por la popularidad, por Quinn, por las Cheerios... te hice miserable y lo lamento tanto" le dijo avergonzada.

"Está bien Santana" Rachel intentó restarle importancia.

"No lo está Rachel yo... te hice la vida imposible, escribí cosas horribles de ti en los baños, te lancé slushies desde que te conocí... - le gritó la latina, furiosa consigo misma.

"Pero tú ya te disculpaste ¿no?, podemos ser amigas ahora Santana, te ayudaré con Noah y todo estará bien" Rachel intentó calmarla.

"¿Amigas? ¿Tú... tú quieres ser mi amiga?" Santana le preguntó sorprendida.

"Sólo si tu quieres" dijo avergonzada.

"Me encantaría" aceptó con una sonrisa "Nadie nunca quiso ser mi amiga... solo Britt pero... las demás personas sólo me buscan por popularidad" Santana dijo con una sonrisa triste. Rachel iba a negarlo cuando una voz se la interrumpió.

"¡Rachel!" las dos chicas se voltearon a ver a Puck en la puerta del baño, con una expresión de seriedad en su rostro.

"¿Qué pasa Noah?" le preguntó Rachel, pues Santana había bajado la mirada al ver a Puck.

"Recoge tus cosas, nos vamos a mi casa" dijo todavía serio.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" le preguntó confundida.

"No repliques Rachel, recoge tus cosas porque nos vamos" le gruño enojado.

"¿Cómo quieres que no replique Noah, si no me dices el por qué nos vamos?" le dijo enfadada.

"¿Por favor, Rachie? Necesito que recojas tus cosas, por favor" Noah suplicó. Rachel asintió casi de inmediato. Fue _Noah, _no Puck, quien se lo había pedido y Rachel no podía negarselo.

"De acuerdo" dijo en voz baja "¿Puedes excusarnos con el Sr. Shue San?" le preguntó Rachel a su nueva amiga. Ella asintió."Gracias" dijo antes de abrazarla y decirle al oído."Hablamos luego de esto ¿okay?" Santana le sonrió y asintió, feliz.

"Nos vemos Santana" dijo Puck con una media sonrisa y se volteó hacia Rachel."Vamos, B"Rachel asintió de nuevo.

"Bye Ray, Puck" dijo Santana con una sonrisa dulce. Puck le dio una mirada rara.

"Cuídate San"Rachel le dio un último abrazo y se salió del baño, con Puck detrás de ella.

Santana no podía estar más feliz, no solo había ganado una nueva amiga; también había ganado la posibilidad de regresar con el hombre que amaba. Y no la desperdiciaría... por fin sentía que todo en su vida cobraba sentido. Y todo era gracias a la persona que menos esperaba.

_Prepárate__ Rachel Berry, porque estas a punto de conocer lo que Santana Lopez es capaz de hacer por la felicidad de sus amigos._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :) <strong>

**Segundo capitulo subido, 16 más por venir! Probablemente lo suba mañana, si es que la luz me lo permite. Ha estado lloviendo sin fin en donde yo vivo y hay momentos en los que se va y viene la energía, por lo que esperemos que lo pueda subir sin problemas :) **

**Para los que han leído ''Don't Stop'' (mi One-Shot Samchel EvanBerry) quiero informarles que habrá una secuela, subida como un segundo capitulo. Tengo la mitad escrito, pero entre ésta semana y la otra la subiré :) si no la han leído, los invito a hacerlo. No es mi mejor trabajo, pero creo que lo disfrutarán :) **

**Otra vez, éste capitulo ha sido levemente editado, un poco más notable ésta vez. Como siempre, agradecería si me dijeran mis errores ortográficos o gramaticales. No me enojaré si lo hacen, lo saben :) **

**Mucho amor, **

**-Mar :) .xxxxx**


	3. Capítulo Tres

"¿Y bien?" Rachel le preguntó a Puck cuando aparcaron afuera de la casa de los Puckerman.

"Rach..." suspiró Puck cansado. "Ahora no, por favor" Puck le suplicó con la mirada.

"Noah... ¿por qué no me quieres decir qué es lo que pasó?" le preguntó la morena con el ceño fruncido, Puck inmediatamente se volteó a ver a otro lado que no fuera ella.

"Porque no tiene importancia" le susurró, bajándose de su camioneta.

"¡¿Que no tiene importancia?! ¡Me sacaste de la escuela, eso es importante!" Rachel salió con rapidez del auto para enfrentar a Puck."Noah..." le advirtió. Puck suspiró y miró sus ojos chocolates, tratando de ver si podía escaparse de esta. Lamentablemente para él, no fue posible.

"¡No podía soportarlo más Rachel! El idiota de Finnessa me tenía harto con su maldita hipocresía, ¡tenía que salir de ahí antes de que lo golpeara y tú me mataras!" Puck finalmente le contestó, mirando hacia el suelo. La pequeña morena abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante su respuesta, ¿todo esto era por ella?.

"Debiste de habérmelo dicho antes de tomar decisiones precipitadas" La morena lo regaño suavemente antes de abrazarlo."¿No saliste herido, verdad?" le preguntó, alejándose un poco para examinar su cara y brazos.

"No llegamos a los golpes" Puck sonrió ante su preocupación, Rachel suspiró aliviada; por lo menos no tendría que darle explicaciones a Deborah el por qué su hijo estaba herido.

"¿Está Sarah en casa?" le preguntó Rachel, avanzando hacia la puerta; Puck la seguía unos cuantos pasos atrás.

"Llega en media hora" le contestó con una sonrisa divertida. Su hermana pequeña y su mejor amiga eran inseparables; cualquiera que no las conociera diría que compartían sangre, pues Sarah era como una mini-Rachel, lo único que compartía con Puck era su amor por las galletas de azúcar y sus ojos avellana.

"Oh cierto, ¿tiene ballet, no?" Puck asintió y abrió la puerta para Rachel.

"Aún no entiendo cómo es que convenciste a mi mamá de meterla a esas clases" comentó, dejando sus llaves en la pequeña mesita a lado de la puerta.

"Tu madre me adora" fue todo lo que contestó Rachel. Puck la miró con incredulidad falsa.

"Ya me di cuenta" Puck contestó sarcástico, tomó la mano de Rachel y se dirigió a la cocina, con ella detrás de él. Rachel se dio cuenta de que tal vez este era el momento perfecto de hablar con Puck acerca de Lauren y ayudar a Santana.

"¿Cómo van las cosas con Lauren?" Rachel intentó que su voz sonara lo mas desinteresada posible; gracias a Dios, ella había tomado clases de actuación.

"Sinceramente, no lo sé" Puck se encogió de hombros y desvió su mirada al refrigerador. "¿Quieres algo de beber?" le preguntó, tratando de evitar _ese _tema.

"No cambies el tema Noah." Rachel le golpeó el hombro suavemente. Puck suspiró al darse cuenta de que _nunca _podría ganarle a Rachel.

"La verdad es que ya no sé si quiero estar con ella. Digo, sí ella tiene _curvas _y todo pero... ella me jode y no en el buen sentido, creo que ya perdí mi 'toque' con las mujeres por ella." dijo con su ceño levemente fruncido. "¿Tu qué piensas, B?" le preguntó Puck, un tanto preocupado por su respuesta.

"Creo que deberías de ser el mismo Noah de antes, o en su defecto, el Puck de antes. No me malinterpretes Puck, es sólo que antes no dejabas que otras personas te pisotearan de esa manera, ahora con Lauren a tu lado... simplemente no eres tú." dijo Rachel con calma. "Sin embargo... sé que la amas Noah pero, mi pregunta es... ¿ella te ama a ti?" le preguntó mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Puck no contestó. Él le había dicho que la amaba pero ella... ella no.

"¿Noah?." Rachel le preguntó preocupada.

"No" finalmente respondió con voz entrecortada. _Lauren no lo amaba. _Nunca lo hizo. Todo cayó como un balde de agua fría para Puck... se sentía humillado, usado... el sólo pensarlo le daba escalofríos.

"¿Noah?" Rachel preguntó aun más preocupada, las manos de Puck se convirtieron en puños y sus nudillos se estaban tornando blancos, lágrimas empezaron a formarse en su rostro, pero no se derramaban. _No se suponía que esto pasara -_Rachel pensó aterrada.

"Ella no me ama, solo me usa... ¿lindo no?" Puck se rió, no esa risa burlona que le daba a Mike, ni la risa juguetona que usaba con ella, era una risa triste e irónica... nunca la había escuchado y no quería escucharla de nuevo.

"Noah..." fue todo lo que Rachel pudo decir... no había sido una buena idea sacar ese tema.

"¡No-ah!" un grito se escuchó en la sala, asustando a Puck y a Rachel. "¿Estas en casa?" la misma persona gritó.

"¡En la cocina, Sarah!" gritó de vuelta Puck, parpadeando lo más rápido que podía, para deshacerse de las lagrimas.

"¿Sabes a qué hora volverá mamá?" Sarah Puckerman preguntó entrando a la cocina, sentándose a lado de Rachel y enfrente de Puck.

"No." fue todo lo que dijo Puck. Sarah le entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

"¿Sabes lo que le pasa Ray?" esta vez Sarah se volteó a ver a Rachel, quien negó con la cabeza para luego sonreír falsamente. Sarah le entrecerró los ojos a ella también."Muy bien, ¿qué pasa aquí?" preguntó cruzando sus brazos. Para tener 10 años, Sarah era muy perceptiva.

"Nada" Puck y Rachel respondieron al mismo tiempo. "Me tengo que ir, yo... tengo que practicar con Sam la tarea de esta semana" Rachel mintió rápidamente, no quería permanecer ahí más tiempo. Puck no estaba listo para hablar.

"¿Con Sam?" le preguntó enojado Puck.

"Sí, él me pidió ayuda hoy y yo acepte." le contestó, lo más sincera posible.

"¿Qué esta pasando contigo y Evans?" Puck le frunció el ceño.

"Nada.- contestó con calma. "Nos vemos mañana Noah; te veo el sábado en ballet Saí" Rachel se despidió de los hermanos Puckerman y salió corriendo de la casa, olvidando que Puck la había traído.

"¿Qué pasó?" Sarah le exigió una explicación a Puck.

"Nada" Puck le gruño y se fue furioso a su habitación.

"¿Qué demonios esta pasando?" Sarah susurró para sí misma.

.xxx.x. .x..x.x..x

.xxx.x. .x.x...x.x

"Gracias por unirte a nosotros Santana" La latina rodó los ojos e ignoró el tono de el sr. Shue, y se fue a sentar a lado de Sam.

"¿Y Rachel?." Sam le preguntó confundido, al ver que la morena no estaba junto a ella.

"Se fue con Puck." le respondió con voz aburrida.

"¿Quién rayos le dio permiso a Puckerman de irse con Ru-Paul?" Lauren gritó furiosa, al darse cuenta de que probablemente tuviera que tomar el autobús para regresarse a casa.

"No necesita tu maldito permiso para irse" Santana la fulminó con la mirada. Lauren solo bufó y la ignoró.

"Yo que tú cuidaba a Puck, Zizes, Man-Hands tiene fama de robar novios" Quinn se metió en la conversación, con su mejor tono de 'soy-una-maldita-perra'.

"Calla tu maldita boca Quinn, que tu tampoco tienes muy buena fama" Santana prácticamente le gruño a la rubia.

"Como si tú la tuvieras" Quinn le respondió sarcástica.

"No, pero yo acepto que soy una perra, tú en cambio, eres una maldita zorra" Santana le sonrió burlona.

"Mira Satanás.." Quinn empezó a replicar, pero Santana no le permitió seguir.

"¿Qué Preggers?" la latina se burló. Quinn no resistió más y salió de la sala dando un portazo.

"Y dicen que Rachel es dramática" Santana _de nuevo _se burló.

"Cierto." Sam le sonrió, apoyando su idea. Santana le sonrió de vuelta y se apoyo en la silla, orgullosa de sí misma.

"¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos que de pronto defienden a Rachel?" les preguntó Mercedes curiosa y enfadada, por no saber el chisme completo.

"Averigüen eso por ustedes mismos" les respondió Santana fríamente.

"Pero..." Brittany empezó a replicarle a Santana, pero Sam no se lo permitió.

"Cuando se den cuenta de la verdad, querrán defender a Rachel de igual manera" Esta vez fue Santana quien le asintió de acuerdo.

"¿Podemos continuar ? Esta clase se esta convirtiendo en un maldito club de chismes" Santana prácticamente le ordenó al Sr. Shue. Este asintió y comenzó con su parloteo.

"Hey Froggy-Lips." Santana susurró, Sam le frunció el seño.

"¿Qué quieres, Santana?."el rubio le susurró de vuelta.

"Sé que te gusta Rachel" le susurró con un tono de burla en su voz.

"No sé de que diablos hablas" Sam le susurró enojado, y un tanto sonrojado.

"Síguelo negando, pero si no te das cuenta muy tarde, te puedo ayudar con ella" le susurró mirando de reojo hacia las otras personas en la habitación.

"¿Qué?" Sam estaba en shock."¿Cómo diablos harías eso?." Santana rodó los ojos y sonrió al detectar interés en su voz.

"Somos amigas ahora" le explicó sin perder su sonrisa.

"¿Cómo diablos puedes ser su amiga en 10 minutos?." le susurró sorprendido.

"Ella me ayudará con algo, pero eso no importa... el punto es que quiero a Finnessa lo más alejado de ella, así sea que este contigo" le dijo mirándolo de arriba a bajo.

"Yo..." Sam iba a negarse cuando el sonido de su celular lo interrumpió.

**_¿Crees que puedas venir hoy a mi casa a ensayar?- Rachel :) .x_**

**_Me parece genial, después de Glee?- Sam :)_**

**_Claro :3- Rachel :) .xx_**

**_No puedo esperar :)- Sam .x_**

**_Yo tampoco, Te veo en 30 C;- Rachel :) .xx_**

**_:D- Sam .x_**

"¿Qué decías Trouty Mouth?" le preguntó burlona la latina, al leer los mensajes por encima del hombro del rubio.

"De acuerdo" Sam se rindió, ¿para qué negarlo? Rachel le empezaba a gustar y eso que apenas y habían hablado.

Sam miró su celular y suspiró. Con lo rápido que iban las cosas, sólo esperaba no terminar enamorado y con el corazón destrozado.

_Pero ya era muy tarde para dar un paso atrás..._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :) <strong>

**3/18 subidos! Hahaha. ;)**

**Quiero aclarar que nada reconocible, más que la trama es mío! Glee es propiedad de RIB y las marcas, canciones, objetos, blah, blah, son de sus respectivos dueños! Se me había olvidado poner eso en los caps anteriores, así que se los digo ahora! (no que no lo supieran antes)**

**Ayer subí una pequeña nota acerca de mi historia 'Puckleberry' en mi Perfil, para aquellos que la leyeron/leían. Por favor, sean amables de leerla. :) **

**Nuevamente, se alteró/modificó levemente el cap. Sean lo más sinceros posibles y díganme si hay algún error que deba ser corregido :) **

**Mucho amor, **

**-Mar :) .xxxx**


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

Sam y Santana se encontraban todavía en Glee, hablando de cosas sin sentido y al mismo tiempo; formando un plan para que Rachel superara de una vez a Finn y pudiera estar con el rubio sin ningún problema.

Sabían que no iba a ser nada fácil de lograr pues, si bien Rachel estaba dispuesta a intentarlo, sus sentimientos podrían hacer flaquear a su decisión de olvidar al (según ella) ''el único hombre que realmente la ha hecho feliz''. Pero Sam no perdía la esperanza de estar con la pequeña morena, y para Santana, eso era suficiente para iniciar el plan.

"¿Saben qué creo? Creo que deberíamos de cambiar de capitana en Glee... Rachel sólo nos hará perder las regionales, necesitamos a alguien mejor y más popular... alguien como yo" La voz de Quinn llamó la atención de todos y cada uno de los presentes en la habitación. Finn y Brittany la miraron confundidos; Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Artie y el Sr. Shue le lanzaron una mirada sorprendida. Santana casi se le lanza encima en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca y Sam... él estaba debatiéndose entre dejar que Santana golpeara a la rubia o hacerlo él mismo.

"No creo que esa sea una buena idea Quinn" el Sr. Shue le dijo a la rubia con su ceño fruncido.

"No entiendo cuál es el problema Sr. Shue. Yo soy igual, incluso _más _talentosa que Rachel, además soy líder por naturaleza, conmigo el Glee Club será mejor y ganará más popularidad" le respondió la rubia con un tono dulce e inocente; algo que, (claro está) nadie se lo creía.

"Por favor Preggers, si contigo como sólo una _integrante_ no es ''popular'', como _capitana_ muchísimo menos" Santana le espetó enojada. Quinn la fulmino con la mirada.

"Santana tiene razón Sr. Shue" Sam intervino, antes de que Quinn le contestara a la latina. "Tampoco creo que Quinn sea una buena capitana para Glee; Rachel es mil veces mejor cantante que ella, así como mejor líder... Creo que lo mejor sería cambiar de capitán" el rubio sugirió, mirando a Finn con una sonrisa.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Finn gritó furioso, cuando entendió que él era el capitán "Sr. Shue, lo mejor es que Quinn y yo seamos los capitanes, somos los más populares y eso sería bueno para el club" el joven alto sonrío orgulloso de sí mismo, todos los que estaban en la sala rodaron los ojos ante su estupidez.

"¡No!" Sam y Santana gritaron al mismo tiempo, negándose a la idea de ''Fuinn para capitanes'', el sólo pensarlo les daba miedo... "De ninguna manera permitiré que Finnessa y Golden Slutty estén de capitanes, primero rubia antes de dejarlos ocupar ese puesto" Santana gruñó sola esta vez, fulminando con la mirada a la pareja al otro lado de la sala.

"¿A quién le dices Golden Slutty, Fake Boobs?" Quinn le gruño a la pelinegra.

"¿A quién crees?" Santana le respondió burlona.

"¿Por qué diablos todos me dicen Finnessa?" Finn le preguntó a Quinn confundido. Quinn dio un grito exasperado y Santana soltó una carcajada.

"¿Prefieres que te digamos 'Princesa Finn'?" Sam le preguntó con falsa consideración a Finn, éste le frunció en ceño, aun _más _confundido.

"¡Basta chicos!" el Sr. Shue gritó, tratando de calmar a los cuatro adolescentes. "NO cambiaremos de capitanes" les dijo, mirándolos uno por uno. Santana y Quinn bufaron, mientras que Finn y Sam fruncieron su ceño.

"Pero Sr. S..." Quinn empezó a protestar, pero Brittany se adelantó.

"Creo que Sam tiene razón Sr. S... Deberíamos de cambiar de capitán" Brittany dijo con su habitual tono de inocencia absoluta; Artie, Tina y Mike asintieron de acuerdo con la rubia.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?" Finn preguntó sorprendido y enojado.

"Te importa más la popularidad que Glee" Brittany le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡Por supuesto que...!" Finn intentó negarlo pero, una vez más, Brittany interrumpió.

"Sí" La cara de Finn pasó de enojada a herida. Quinn rodó los ojos y Will suspiró.

"Bien... entonces cambiaremos de capitán" el maestro miró a Finn con lástima. "Lo siento Finn" el susodicho negó con la cabeza y trató de fingir que no le importaba.

"Lamento interrumpir el momento en que tenemos que fingir que _en realidad _nos preocupamos por Finn" Santana miró a Finn con desprecio absoluto y rodó los ojos "Pero Trouty Mouth y yo tenemos una cita en la casa de los Berry y nos tenemos que ir" dijo mirando a su maestro. Sam sólo la miró confundido y Santana rodó los ojos nuevamente. "Voy a ir contigo gran idiota, no te dejaré a Berry-pop para ti solo cuando no sé tus intenciones" Santana se burló de Sam y se puso de pie para dirigirse a la casa de Rachel. Sam la siguió segundos después, todavía confundido.

"Está... bien, pueden irse; discutiremos esto mañana cuando estemos completos" el maestro les dio permiso de salir, no sin antes darle unas palmadas en la espalda a Finn (tratando de reconfortarlo); Will se despidió por última vez y salió de la habitación.

"¿Qué diablos se traman esos dos ahora?" Mercedes susurró para sí misma, cuando vio que Sam y Santana se dirigían presurosamente hacia el estacionamiento.

.xx. .xx. .x

Culpable. Estúpida. Impotente.

Así era como se sentía Rachel en el momento en el que llegó a su casa. Realmente había sido una pésima idea sacar el tema de Lauren y su relación con Puck; su mejor amigo había quedado devastado al darse cuenta de la verdad sobre su ''novia'' y lo peor de todo era que ella era la culpable de eso... Pero todo lo que le había dicho no era más que la verdad, y, aunque las circunstancias en las que lo averiguó no habían sido las mejores, en el fondo se alegraba de que él supiera que ella no lo amaba de vuelta.

Rachel decidió que tal vez llamarlo era la mejor forma de hablar con él y poder disculparse, ella no estaba lista para ver su cara y sentirse mil veces peor. Después de tres tonos, Puck por fin le contestó.

"¿_Qué quieres?" _el gruñido de Puck asustó a Rachel más de lo que ella imaginaba.

"Lamento molestarte Noah" Rachel susurró con temor impregnado en su voz, Puck inmediatamente se sintió horrible.

_"Lo siento Ray no pretendía asustarte, no vi el identificador de llamadas y pensé que era uno de los chicos"_ él se disculpó, sin saber qué decir exactamente.

"Está bien Noah, sé que estas molesto conmigo, no hay problema" la voz de Rachel era débil por lo que Puck sabía que no estaba bromeando.

"_¿Por qué estaría molesto con mi princesita judía?"_ Puck le preguntó suavemente.

"Por lo de Lauren" la voz de Rachel seguía siendo débil, pero se tranquilizó al ver que su mejor amigo no estaba molesto con ella.

"_No estoy molesto por eso B, tal vez con ella por usarme, pero no contigo. Yo fui quien te pidió tu opinión después de todo" R_achel sabía que estaba sonriendo con sólo escucharlo, por lo que la culpabilidad estaba desapareciendo poco a poco.

"¿Seguro que no estas molesto conmigo, Noah?" Puck se largó a reír al escuchar la pregunta.

"_Nunca contigo Ray-Ray_." le aseguró todavía riendo, Rachel dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al escucharlo.

"Me alegro Noah, no podría verte a la cara mañana si estuvieras molesto conmigo" la morena le confesó avergonzada.

"_Somos un par de judíos calientes, sería pecado estar enojado contigo por alejarme de una chica no-judía" _Puck le contestó divertido.

"Lo que tu digas Noah" Esta vez fue Rachel la que se largó a reír.

"¿Rachel?" la voz de Santana se escuchó por toda la casa.

"_¿Quién esta ahí contigo Rachel? ¿Es Santana?"_ Puck preguntó por el teléfono, es su voz se podía detectar preocupación mezclada con confusión.

"No lo sé, te hablo después ¿sí?" Rachel respondió vagamente, dirigiéndose al lugar de dónde procedía la voz.

"¿Rachel?" esta vez fue la voz de Sam la que se escuchó.

" _¿Esta ahí Evans con Santana? ¿Qué hacen en tu casa? ¿Rachel?."_ la voz de Puck cada vez se escuchaba más preocupada e histérica.

"No lo sé, te marco después Noah, enserio tengo que irme." Rachel le respondió entrando a su cocina, en donde Santana y Sam se encontraban.

"_No te atrevas a colgarme... ¡Rache..!"_ la voz de Puck desapareció en cuanto Rachel cerró su teléfono celular.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" Rachel le preguntó a sus ''invitados'' confundida.

"Vinimos a verte, ¿no es obvio?" Santana le respondió parándose enfrente de ella, abriendo sus brazos esperando un abrazo de parte de la morena.

"Pensé que sólo Sam iba a venir a ensayar, no esperaba verte aquí San" Rachel acortó la distancia entre ella y Santana para abrazar a la latina.

"No te iba a dejar sola con Froggy Lips, B." Santana le respondió abrazándola un poco más fuerte.

" Gracias por tu confianza Santana" la voz de el rubio asustó a las dos chicas, Sam tenía su ceño fruncido y miraba a Santana enojado.

"¡Sam!" gritó Rachel, antes de lanzarse a sus brazos; el susodicho dejó de mirar a Santana y centró su atención en la pequeña morena que lo estaba abrazando. Decir que la sensación de ella en sus brazos no le gustaba, era una total y completa blasfemia.

"¿Cómo estas Rachel?" Sam la saludó, correspondiendo a su abrazo. Rachel se alejó segundos después, un poco sonrojada y se volteó a ver a Santana, quien miraba a la pareja divertida.

"Estoy bien Sam, gracias" Rachel le respondió sin dejar de ver a Santana, pidiendo mentalmente ayuda con Sam. La pelinegra entendió la mirada y le sonrió sin perder la diversión.

"¿Podemos hablar un momento antes de que empiecen a ensayar, B?" Santana le preguntó, alejando a Rachel de Sam.

"C-claro" Rachel tartamudeó un poco y acompañó a Santana a su habitación.

"Volvemos enseguida Trouty Mouth" Santana le gritó a Sam, al ver que el rubio fruncía su ceño en su dirección.

"Sí, claro, dejen al pobre rubio solo" el rubio le susurró a la nada.

. .x. .

"¿Y bien...?" Santana le preguntó a Rachel en cuanto llegaron a la habitación de la morena.

"Acabo de hablar con Noah" Rachel le contestó, tratando de evitar tocar el tema de ella y Sam.

"¿Y...?" Santana le preguntó impaciente.

"Va a terminar con Lauren" Rachel le respondió con una sonrisa, feliz. Los ojos de Santana se abrieron todo lo que podían y gritó de emoción.

"¡¿De verdad?!" Rachel asintió y Santana volvió a gritar."¡No lo creo! ¿cómo rayos hiciste que terminaran así de rápido?" Santana le preguntó curiosa y feliz al mismo tiempo. La sonrisa de Rachel desapareció.

"Esa es la parte triste... Noah se dio cuenta de que ella solo lo usaba... debiste de ver su cara San; nunca lo había visto así de decepcionado" Rachel le contesto con el ceño levemente fruncido.

"Oh..." fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Santana.

"Sí... pero él no esta molesto, al menos no conmigo; pero con Lauren... eso es otro cuento" Rachel trató de que la emoción de Santana volviera y (gracias al cielo) funcionó.

"¡Entonces la fase #1 de el plan ''Hacer que Puckerone deje a la tipa fea y regrese con San'' esta completa!" Santana exclamó feliz.

"¿Qué fases?" Rachel le preguntó confundida.

"Fase #1: Separarlos, Fase #2: Conquistarlo y Fase #3: Novios, fácil y sencillo, B" le respondió Santana rodando los ojos.

"Creo que primero deberías ser su amiga San, Noah sólo querrá ''pasar el rato'' después de terminar con Lauren. Es lo que hace siempre que termina con una novia." Rachel le sugirió apretando la mano de la latina.

"¿Tú crees?" Santana le preguntó preocupada. Rachel asintió y apretó un poco más su mano.

"Soy su mejor amiga, te puedo asegurar que eso es lo primero que hará" Santana suspiró derrotada ante la respuesta de Rachel.

"Entonces serán cuatro fases" Rachel negó con la cabeza y Santana la miró confundida.

"En realidad... creo que sería mejor si te ganaras a Deborah y a Sarah, Puck no se resistirá si le caes bien a su mamá y a su hermana" Santana abrió los ojos con sorpresa y terror.

"¡No! ¡La mamá de Puck y su hermana dan más miedo que nada, B!" Rachel se largó a reír ante la reacción de Santana.

"Para eso estoy yo aquí San; Deborah y Sarah me adoran... no será difícil si te ayudo" La morena trató de tranquilizar a la pelinegra.

"¿Estás segura?" Santana le preguntó y Rachel asintió en respuesta. La latina dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio... al menos no tenía que arreglárselas por sí sola.

"Tranquila San, todo irá bien, Deborah te verá con ojo crítico, pero si le demuestras que en verdad lo quieres y te preocupas por él, te aceptará de la mejor manera; y con Sarah es lo mismo, sólo que ella será menos evidente" Santana asintió y recordó que Sam estaba allá abajo.

"Creo que me voy, Sam ha de estar desesperándose" Rachel abrió los ojos, recordando que el rubio seguía en su casa.

"¡Me había olvidado por completo que él estaba aquí!" Santana rodó los ojos y sonrió. Sabía que algo estaba pasando entre su nueva mejor amiga y el rubio, y estaba feliz por eso.

"Yo le diré que suba, tranquila B" la latina se puso de pie para salir de la habitación. "Nos vemos mañana, Ray" Santana se despidió y Rachel asintió.

"Bye San" Rachel se puso de pie también y abrazó a la latina.

"Gracias por todo B, eres la mejor amiga que he tenido" Santana susurró, abrazándola más fuerte.

"¿Mejor que Brittany?" Rachel susurró de vuelta, sin esperar una respuesta de parte de Santana.

"Mucho mejor" Santana le contestó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Gracias, cuídate San" Rachel se separó de Santana y la acompañó a la puerta de su habitación.

"Te quiero, B" Santana la abrazó una vez más y salió de la habitación. Rachel sonrió y se fue a su cama a esperar a Sam.

.xx.x. .x.x. .

"Hey, Trouty Mouth, Berry-pop es toda tuya" Santana le llamó la atención a Sam, quien estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala.

"¿Estás llorando Santana?" Sam le preguntó preocupado, al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de la latina.

"No." Santana inmediatamente lo negó."Rachel está arriba, no la hagas esperar demasiado" La pelinegra le recordó, tratando de que el rubio olvidara el tema.

"Está bien, pero ¿segura de qué no...?" Sam no pudo terminar la pregunta porque Santana lo había dejado completamente solo. Sam suspiró y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Iba a estar solo con Rachel Berry, en su habitación, sólo ella y él, nadie más. SOLOS.

_Él sólo esperaba que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan. _

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :) <strong>

**Capítulo cuatro listo! C:**

**Nuevamente, sólo la trama es mía. Todo lo demás es de sus respectivos dueños. **

**Se me había olvidado, pero gracias a todos los que han puesto ésta historia en sus Favoritos/Alertas, y los que me han puesto como Autor Favorito/Alerta de Autor. Y por supuesto, un inmenso gracias a los que han dejado Review. No saben cuanto me alegra saber que hay personas aquí que quieren leer (o re-leer) ésta historia conmigo. Ustedes saben quienes son :) **

**Bueno, quiero ser lo más breve posible porque hoy (14/Agosto/2012) es la final de The Glee Project 2! Así que si encuentran algún error, por favor díganmelo! No me molestarán! :) **

**P.D: ¿Alguno de ustedes vio/está viendo TGP2? ¿TGP1? :)**

**Mucho amor,**

**-Mar :) .xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de RIB (Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuck). Cualquier cosa reconocible es de su respectivo dueño. La trama de la historia es lo único que me pertenece :)**

* * *

><p>Noah Puckerman no estaba contento con Sam Evans.<p>

Al principio todo estaba bien entre ellos; entrenaban juntos en las prácticas de fútbol, hablaban en Glee, y hacían todas esas ridiculeces que los hacían ''amigos''... Pero Evans decidió meterse entre Puck y sus mujeres y su ''amistad'' quedó en el olvido.

Primero con Quinn y, ahora, con Santana y Rachel. Con la primera no había ningún tipo de problema, él ya había superado todo lo que pasó entre ellos y, en lo que a él respecta, Beth era la única razón por la que estuvieron juntos. Con Santana era confuso; ellos se vieron un par de veces y ''sextearon'' por un tiempo, y aunque no eran ''exclusivos'' y/u ''oficiales'', ella _siempre _ha sido _su_ chica y Evans, bueno, él debía respetar eso.

Y por último (pero no menos importante), _Rachel._

Con ella _sí _había un problema. Ella es _su _princesita judía, no la de Evans. Así como también es _su_ mejor amiga, _su _hermanita menor y una de _sus_ razones para salir de Lima.

Y si Sam creía que podía llegar y reclamarla como suya, estaba _muy _equivocado.

. .xxx.x.

"Toc, Toc" la voz de Sam llamó la atención de Rachel, quien estaba mirando unas partituras esparcidas por toda su cama. La morena le regaló una sonrisa en disculpa y le hizo ademán de que pasara.

"¿Alguna idea para tu himno, Sam?" Rachel preguntó en cuanto el rubio se sentó enfrente de ella.

"Estaba pensando en hacer algo de Bieber" Sam le contestó un tanto sonrojado. Rachel le sonrió en comprensión, Puck le había dicho que para un hombre sería vergonzoso admitir que le gustaba Bieber (en realidad dijo que sería muy _gay_, pero Rachel decidió ignorarlo en ese momento).

"Está bien Sam, no tienes por qué avergonzarte, pero... ¿Crees que haya algo de Justin que se pueda clasificar como un himno?" la morena le preguntó preocupada; ella no era muy fan de Justin Bieber, pero había escuchado algunas de sus canciones y ninguna de las que había escuchado la convencía.

"No tiene el mensaje que el Sr. S pidió pero... Creo que ''Baby'' estaría bien, después de todo, es cómo el himno de Bieber ¿no?" el rubio le preguntó mirándola directo a los ojos, Rachel se sonrojó un poco y asintió. Sam sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo, tal vez le empezaba a gustar a Rachel, y eso estaba más que bien para él.

"Bien, entonces ya que tenemos la canción, deberíamos empezar a practicarla, quiero suponer que te la sabes ¿no?" Sam asintió con la cabeza. "¿Traes tu guitarra o quieres que te preste una?" Rachel le preguntó al ver que Sam no traía su guitarra consigo.

"¿Tocas la guitarra?" el rubio le preguntó sorprendido, Rachel negó con la cabeza y se rió. Sam la miró confundido y vio cómo Rachel se puso de pie y se dirigió a uno de los armarios.

"No la toco, pero mis papás me compraron algunas por si alguna vez las necesitaba, lo mío es el piano o la pandereta" Rachel le respondió, trayendo en sus manos una guitarra azul claro con estrellas doradas. Sam vio la guitarra extrañado. Rachel se disculpó con la mirada. "Tenía otra más... masculina, pero se la regale a Noah en su cumpleaños. Espero que no te importe usar esta" Sam negó con la cabeza e intentó sonreír, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que ella le había regalado algo a Puck.

"Tú y él son muy unidos ¿no?" Sam preguntó y se maldijo por sonar como un novio celoso. Esta vez fue Rachel la que lo miró confundida. "Me refiero a ti y a _Puck_" dijo casi escupiendo su nombre, _casi. _Rachel sonrió y asintió.

"Noah no es una mala persona, y es una pena que lo demás no lo vean así por unos cuantos errores" Rachel frunció su ceño. Sam no sabía si estar celoso o no. Rachel soltó una carcajada al ver la cara del rubio y sacudió su cabeza "Respondiendo a tú pregunta sí, somos unidos. Noah dice que soy su ''Princesita'' y yo digo que él es mi caballero de brillante armadura" Rachel sonrió al recordar todas las aventuras que había tenido con Puck. A Sam cada vez le costaba más mantener a raya sus celos.

"Entonces... si Puck y Lauren terminaran, ¿tú y él estarían juntos?" Sam le preguntó, esperando una respuesta negativa por parte de la morena.

"Creo que Puck va a terminar con Lauren" fue todo lo que respondió Rachel.

"¿Eso es un sí?" el rubio le preguntó, tratando de no ponerse a llorar y quedar en ridículo.

"Nunca podría estar con Noah sabiendo que mi mejor amiga esta enamorada de él" Rachel le contestó, negando con su cabeza.

"¿Pero si a esa amiga no le gustara Puck, saldrías con él?" Sam insistió, no queriendo abandonar el tema.

"¿Por qué tantas preguntas Sam?" Rachel le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

La boca de Sam permaneció cerrada por varios segundos. No tenía con qué contestar.

"¿Sam?" Rachel volvió a preguntarle al rubio, con una de sus cejas alzadas. Sam desvió su mirada.

"Simple... curiosidad" el rubio por fin respondió. Rachel asintió sin creerle en absoluto y decidió contestar la pregunta.

"Noah es como mi hermano mayor, no podría salir con él sin creer que esta mal" Sam suspiró aliviado. Puck no era competencia que tenía que eliminar. Al menos ahora sólo tendría que cuidarse la espalda de Finn.

"¿Empezamos?" el rubio le preguntó, tomando la guitarra de las pequeñas manos de la morena. Rachel asintió y se sentó de nuevo en su cama.

. .xxx.x

"¡Estoy en casa!" la voz de Santana se escuchó por todos los rincones de la casa "Pero parece que ustedes no" susurró para sí misma con un suspiro cansado.

"¿Hablando sola, López?" Puck preguntó justo atrás de ella. Santana dio un pequeño grito y se volteó a verlo, fulminándolo con la mirada.

"¡¿Qué demonios haces en mi casa Puckerman?! Mejor dicho, ¡¿Cómo diablos entraste?!" La latina le gritó furiosa. Puck se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia uno de los sofás.

"La ventana de tu cuarto estaba abierta" fue todo lo que contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. Santana rodó los ojos y se sentó a su lado.

"¿Por qué estas aquí?" volvió a preguntar Santana, cruzándose de brazos. Puck la miró a los ojos y Santana podría jurar que vio un destello de tristeza en ellos.

"¿Qué pasa contigo y Evans?" el corazón de Santana dio un brinco al escuchar esa pregunta. Puck sólo se quedo ahí, esperando una respuesta.

"¿Qué pasa con qué?" Santana preguntó suavemente, sonriendo al ver que tal vez estuviera un poco celoso.

"No creas que no he visto que están planeando algo Santana, y estoy casi seguro de que tiene algo que ver con mi princesita judía" Puck casi se golpea a si mismo cuando vio que la cara de Santana cayó al oír la respuesta.

"Oh" fue todo lo que pudo decir la latina, conteniendo las ganas de echarse a llorar como una bebé.

"¿Y bien?" Puck preguntó nuevamente, Santana sacudió la cabeza, se puso de pie y lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Rachel me esta ayudando con algo, eso es todo" Puck no le creyó ni una palabra y bufó. Santana lo miró amenazante y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, Puck era impredecible cuando estaba enojado.

"Bien, digamos que te creo, ¿qué hay con Evans?" Puck se puso de pie y enfrentó a la latina. Santana tuvo que convencerse a sí misma de quedarse y no salir huyendo como una cobarde. Puck, _de verdad _daba miedo cuando se enojaba.

"Eso tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo _Puck"_ Santana se burló y se dio media vuelta para abandonar la habitación pero Puck la agarró del codo y la hizo voltearse bruscamente.

"¿Qué tiene Evans con Berry, Santana?" Puck gruñó y presiono un poco más el brazo de la latina. Santana hizo una mueca de dolor e intento sacar su brazo de su agarre.

"Quita tu maldita mano de mi brazo, Puckerman" Santana gritó, y Puck inmediatamente lo hizo, en cuanto vio su expresión.

"¡Sólo dime que trama Evans y te juro que te dejo en paz!" Puck le suplicó. Santana tuvo que desviar la mirada para no ceder.

"No puedo, él me hizo prometer que no te diría nada" dijo Santana mirando hacia el suelo. Puck suspiró y tomó una de las manos de la latina entre las suyas. Santana alzó la mirada rápidamente, sorprendida por aquel gesto.

"San, te lo suplico; si no se qué jodidos quiere Evans con Ray, ella saldrá lastimada" Puck la miró suplicante. Santana suspiró y él inmediatamente sabía que había ganado.

"Quiere salir con ella" el susurro de Santana fue casi inaudible, Puck estaba que echaba humo.

"¿Por qué?" él exigió. Santana negó con la cabeza y soltó la mano de Puck, extrañando al instante la sensación de su mano junto a la de ella.

"Mira Puck, eso ya es asunto que tú_ solo_ debes averiguar, yo sólo lo estoy ayudando para que Rachel olvide a Finnessa de una vez por todas. Eso es todo" Santana le respondió cruzándose de brazos. Puck asintió y salió de la casa sin decir una palabra.

. .

Rachel no sabía en qué momento las cosas habían llegado a este punto.

Hace unos segundos estaban practicando el coro de ''Baby'' y ahora lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo labios del rubio sobre los de ella. Y lo mejor era que la imagen de Finn no había aparecido cómo cuando estaba con Noah.

Lo único que importaba era que ella y Sam se estaban besando y se sentía _bien._

No pegajosos y torpes como los de Finn, no como los rápidos y expertos que la hacían sentir perdida de Noah y Jessie. Éste beso era más suave y delicado, más dulce y sin prisa; y , al mismo tiempo, más explosivo.

Todo lo que Rachel pudo pensar en ese momento, fue lo que Finn le había dicho el día de San Valentín.

_Fireworks._

* * *

><p><strong>Cinco listos, 13 más por venir! :)<strong>

**Este cap es un tanto más corto que el anterior, y, al igual que los otros, también fue ligeramente modificado. :) **

**Ahora, como algunas de ustedes ya saben, éste lunes (20-Agosto-2012) en México se regresan a clases todas las instituciones con el calendario de la SEP. Lo que significa que vuelvo a la escuela. Lo que significa que mi tiempo va a estar lleno de tareas, trabajos y sueño infinito.**

** Lo que significa que los caps ya no van a ser subidos diariamente. **

**Voy a intentar subir desde mañana (16-Agosto-2012) dos o tres capítulos por día hasta el lunes (o martes, si es que la tradición de 'estar sólo una hora el primer día de clases' continua en mi escuela). Esperemos que todo salga como lo tengo planeado :) **

**En otras notas, la portada de la historia ha sido cambiada :) Muchísimas gracias a mis bubbas queridas -PettyFer e IsHalita- quienes la hicieron por/para mí. La verdad es que apenas me voy enterando que se puede hacer eso... y mis hermanitas hermosas se ofrecieron a hacerla! **

**¿les gusta? :) **

**Mucho amor, **

**-Mar :) .xxx**


	6. Capítulo Seis

**Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de RIB (Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuck). Cualquier cosa reconocible es de su respectivo dueño. La trama de la historia es lo único que me pertenece :)**

* * *

><p>"Sam... N-no puedo; y-yo... N-no" Rachel susurró, separándose del rubio encima de ella. Sam la miró confundido y decepcionado, ¡era el mejor beso que había dado nunca y ella no quería continuar!.<p>

"¿Por qué no?" susurró herido, la morena enfrente de él sólo negó con la cabeza y lo abrazo; el rubio se aferró a ella cómo si se fuera a ir en cualquier momento "Debes pasar página Rach, tal como yo hice con Quinn; sólo... dame una oportunidad... _danos_ una oportunidad" murmuró en contra de el pelo de la chica. Rachel volvió a negar con la cabeza y se separó de él; tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo miró a los ojos.

"No puedo Sam; y no me refiero a no poder pasar de página porque, bueno, creo que ya lo estoy haciendo" le dijo con una sonrisa tonta. Sam le sonrió de vuelta por una fracción de segundo, pero su expresión de volvió seria después.

"¿Entonces qué es lo que te impide estar conmigo?" le preguntó, pasando una de sus manos por el cabello de ella. Ella le sonrió triste y se separó de él.

"Si quiero superar por completo a Finn, debo de tomarme un tiempo para mi _sola_; sin chicos con segundas intenciones, ni novios, ni nada de eso. Sólo yo y... yo. Además, nosotros a penas y hemos hablado y, aunque no pueda negar que me siento atraída hacia ti, no es suficiente; ¿crees que puedas esperarme sólo un poco?" Rachel le contestó/ preguntó con ojos suplicantes. Sam suspiró y asintió resignado, ella tenía un punto después de todo "Gracias" Rachel susurró, antes de besarle suavemente la mejilla y saltar hacia la puerta de la habitación.

"¿Vas a salir?" Sam le preguntó confundido, Rachel negó y sonrió divertida. "¿Entonces por qué...? Oh" murmuró, entendiendo la indirecta."Bien, me voy" dijo mientras se paraba y se dirigía hacia ella. "Pero antes..." susurró, antes de besarla suavemente. Rachel sonrió contra sus labios y le devolvió el beso feliz; aunque no haya olvidado por completo a Finn, ella tenía algunos sentimientos por el rubio, y eso no se podía negar.

"Creo que es suficiente Sam" el gruñido de Puck se escuchó por toda la habitación, separando bruscamente a la pareja. Sam miró a Puck con una mezcla de enojo y miedo; mientras que Rachel sólo lucía avergonzada.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Noah?" le preguntó Rachel, separándose un poco más del rubio a su lado. Puck la fulminó con la mirada y se volteó a ver a Sam con ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Qué hace _él _aquí, Rae?" Puck le preguntó de vuelta, Rachel rodó los ojos y Sam frunció su ceño ante su tono.

"Te dije que íbamos a ensayar la tarea de ésta semana" le recordó la morena, cruzándose de brazos ante el comportamiento de su mejor amigo. Puck bufó y sonrió sarcástico.

"Que yo sepa, no se puede cantar mientras se besa a alguien, créeme, lo he intentado" Puck contraatacó burlón. Rachel abrió los ojos con incredulidad, negó con la cabeza y se volteó a ver a Sam, quien había permanecido callado todo este tiempo.

"Nos vemos mañana _Sammy, Puckie _y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente" se despidió Rachel dulcemente, Sam sonrió ante los apodos y se inclinó para besarla, pero (una vez más) Puck los interrumpió, antes de que siquiera se tocaran.

"Sí, _Sammy, _lárgate de aquí" Puck siseó enojado, Rachel y Sam se voltearon a verlo con mala cara, pero él sólo se encogió de hombros.

"Ya me voy, _Puckie" _Sam le respondió frustrado. "Nos vemos mañana, Rae" susurró dulcemente, antes de besarle la mejilla. Puck hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero no dijo nada. El rubio le dio una última sonrisa a Rachel y se marchó.

"Muy bien, Noah. Sam ya se fue, ahora dime a qué rayos viniste" Rachel exigió. Puck suspiró y se fue a sentar a la cama de la morena.

"¿Son novios?" le preguntó con su ceño fruncido, Rachel rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza "¿Entonces por qué se besaron?" preguntó de nuevo, frunciendo su ceño cada vez más profundo; Rachel suspiró y se fue a sentar a su lado.

"Somos... una especie de... _algo" _respondió insegura. Puck la miró con ojos inexpresivos, pero asintió.

"¿Cuándo pasó todo esto?" preguntó mirando a cualquier cosa menos a ella. Rachel sonrió dulcemente y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro.

"Estoy intentando superar a Finn. Sam ha sido una gran ayuda; no somos pareja todavía, pero estoy sintiendo cosas extrañas con él... Siento fuegos artificiales cuando me besa, y se siente _bien..._ Él es especial, Noah... Tal vez Sam sea lo que necesite para pasar de página" Rachel le respondió lo más sincera posible, Puck asintió de nuevo y recargó su cabeza en la de ella.

"Sólo... sólo prométeme que siempre seremos Puck y Rachel. No importa cuánto amor entre tú y Sam haya, prométeme que siempre seremos tú y yo contra el mundo. Perdí a mi papá y me perdí a mi mismo, no quiero perderte a ti, Ray" Puck susurró, hundiendo su cara en el cabello de ella.

"Te lo prometo" Rachel susurró de vuelta, besando su frente dulcemente "Tú eres mi mejor amigo, Noah. Somos tú y yo desde preescolar, ¿recuerdas? La pequeña niña de dos coletas y su compañero con un peinado mohicano" Puck sonrió ante la imagen y suspiró.

"Creo que tanto pasar tiempo contigo me está volviendo dramático, no es como si te fueras a casar con él...¿verdad?" Rachel sonrió y abrazó un poco más a Puck.

"No somos novios todavía, Noah. No puedo creer que pienses que me voy a casar con él" la morena le respondió divertida. Puck la miró ofendido unos instantes y luego, sonrió.

"No está mal pensar en el futuro de vez en cuando, Ray-Ray" Puck comentó, Rachel rió ante sus palabras y luego, recordó que el plan de Santana.

"Noah... ¿Crees que mañana Deborah, Sarah y tú puedan venir a cenar? Papá y papi llegan hasta la próxima semana y no se me apetece comer sólo yo y mi soledad" Rachel le pidió con ojos suplicantes. Esta vez fue Puck quien rió, pero asintió de todas maneras.

"Claro que sí, Ray. Mamá ya estaba desesperada por saber de ti; te juro que si no fuera porque es igual a mi diría que eres su hija, no yo " le contestó divertido, Rachel sonrió feliz y miró su reloj.

"No es por sonar grosera, Noah, pero creo que ya deberías de irte; Deborah ha de estar preocupada" Rachel le avisó a su mejor amigo, éste rodó los ojos, besó la frente de ella y se marchó. Rachel negó con la cabeza divertida y marcó el número de Santana.

"¿San? El plan se adelanta, mañana tú y yo cenaremos con la familia Puckerman, no hay excusas" fue todo lo que la morena dijo antes de colgar el teléfono.

_Si yo puedo tener a mi príncipe azul conmigo, Santy también lo hará._

_ . .xxx.x_

"¡RACHEL BÁRBARA BERRY!" Santana gritó furiosa, ¿cómo se atrevía a hacerle esto? ¡era completamente una misión suicida!

"¿Sí, San?" la morena preguntó inocentemente, cerrando su casillero suavemente. La expresión de Santana se torno más violenta y Rachel podría jurar que le estaba saliendo humo de su cabeza.

"¡NADA DE INOCENCIA FINGIDA, BERRY!" Santana gruñó acercándose más a ella. Todos en el pasillo observaban atentos la interacción. Era un pueblo pequeño y chismes _realmente buenos_ no había muchos, si querían algo para comentar en el almuerzo, no se les podía culpar.

"No se de qué hablas, S" Rachel le dijo con una sonrisa _demasiado _inocente. Santana estaba debatiéndose entre dejarla sin cabello o dejarla vivir, ella _no _estaba lista para conocer a Deborah y Sarah Puckerman, _no. lo. estaba_.

"¡DEJA DE HACERTE LA INOCENTE... ESO SÓLO FUNCIONA CON PUCKERMAN Y TU NOVIO SAMMY-BOY!" Santana gritó frustrada, Rachel abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la mención de Sam y observo con miedo los rostros de las personas en el pasillo, todos y cada unos tenían confusión y curiosidad pintadas en ellos. _¡Maldición! _

"¡SANTANA!" Esta vez fue Rachel la que gritó, la latina abrió los ojos con miedo al ver el error que había cometido y miró a Rachel culpable, _¡J-O-D-E-R, Ray-B me va a matar! _Pensó con miedo. Rachel miró de nuevo entre la multitud en el pasillo y localizó a todo el Glee Club a sólo unos metros atrás de ellas, _¡Diablos, diablos, diablos! _

"¡¿QUÉ JODIDOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!" Rachel y Santana se voltearon a ver a Puck con sorpresa y alivio. Rachel pudo notar que Sam venía atrás de él y corrió a abrazarlo. Santana se lanzó a los brazos de Puck en cuanto lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, él la miró confundido unos momentos y, luego, sonriendo le devolvió el abrazo.

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí, Rae?" Sam preguntó confundido, Rachel negó con la cabeza y hundió su cara en el pecho de él. Era una reacción idiota pero estaba honestamente asustada. Sam la miró aun más confundido y volteó a ver a Santana, quien tenía enterrada la cabeza en el cuello de Puck y evitaba el contacto visual con cualquier persona.

"¿Alguien nos va a decir qué pasó o prefieren que lo averigüemos a nuestra manera?" Puck preguntó enojado, todo el mundo empezó a irse de los pasillos, evitando a toda costa a Puck y a Sam y, por ende, a Santana y Rachel.

"Creo que deberías preguntárselo a tu princesa judía, Puck" Mike le contestó, pues sólo el Glee Club y Jacob Ben Israel eran los únicos en ese lugar aparte de ellos cuatro. Puck se volteó a ver a Rachel y frunció el ceño al ver que Sam todavía la tenía en sus brazos.

"Creo que ya puedes soltarla, Evans" gruñó. Sam frunció su boca un momento y luego, soltó a Rachel a regañadientes."¿Y bien, Berry?" Puck preguntó. Santana se separó de Puck y avanzó hasta Rachel para luego abrazarla.

"Lo siento, Ray. No fue mi intención pero... es que estaba molesta y simplemente se me salió. Lo siento" Santana se disculpó avergonzada. Rachel sonrió un poco y la abrazó de vuelta. Nadie sabía qué decir al respecto, no tenían ni idea de lo que había pasado entre ellas, pero ver a Santana disculpándose era tan raro como ver a Finn entendiendo una palabra larga.

"Muy bien, ya entendimos, son ''Mejores Amigas Por Siempre y Para Siempre Jamás''. Ahora, ¿podrían decirnos _por favor _por qué tanto alboroto?" Puck interrumpió. Santana lo fulminó con la mirada y sonrió burlona.

"¿Celoso de que ya no eres su _mejor amigo, _Puck?" ésta vez fue él quien la fulminó con la mirada y, en segundos, jaló a Rachel hacía él. Sam frunció su ceño ante esto y se dio cuenta de que Rachel no estaba muy feliz con eso tampoco.

"Ella es mía, Satanás" Puck gruñó. Santana rodó los ojos ante su actitud y se volteó a ver a Sam con ojos aburridos.

"Será mejor que te cuides la espalda, Sammy-Boy. Puckleberry podría vencer a... como sea que se hagan llamar en un dos por tres" dijo burlona. Rachel la miró con ojos preocupados en cuanto la palabra ''Puckleberry'' salió de su boca, Santana le guiñó en señal de que era broma y que no debía preocuparse.

"Bien, ahora ya me confundí. ¿Esto es Sam y Rachel 1.0 o Puckleberry 2.0?" Tina susurró confundida. Quinn rodó los ojos ante la pregunta y se dedicó a ver lo que estaba enfrente de ella. ¿Acaso Rachel Berry nunca se cansaría de tener los mismos chicos con los que ella había salido?

"Esto es 'cómo Rachel Berry se convirtió en una zorra 5000000.0000' " Quinn le respondió ácida. Puck y Santana detuvieron su discusión y se voltearon a ver a Quinn con dagas en sus ojos. Sam sacó a Rachel de los brazos de Puck y la atrajo hacía él, queriéndola proteger te todo. Rachel no dijo nada, sólo se apretó más a Sam.

"¿Qué dijiste, Preggers?" Santana gruñó furiosa. Quinn bufó y se paró enfrente de la latina.

"Me escuchaste, Fake Boobs. No creo que sea necesario repetirlo" respondió cínica. Santana rió falsamente para luego, lanzarse contra ella y aventarla a los casilleros. Todos abrieron los ojos en shock y Finn corrió hacía Quinn preocupado.

"¡Escúchame bien, Fabray! Una palabra más sobre Rachel que no sea un cumplido y/o buenos deseos y tu verás lo que se hace en Lima Heights por venganza, ¿entendido?" Santana escupió cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca. Ella no esperó respuesta, tomó la mano de Rachel y se dirigió a su salón de clases, dejando a una humillada y furiosa Quinn Fabray tirada en el suelo.

Un muy anonado Sam y un Puck orgulloso las siguieron segundos después.

"¡Nos vemos en Glee, perdedores!" Puck gritó divertido.

Nadie se movió.

** . .x**

"¡Hola clase!" Will saludó emocionado. Santana, Puck y Quinn rodaron los ojos ante su emoción, mientras que los demás sólo asintieron en respuesta al saludo. "¿Hay alguien que ya tenga la tarea de esta semana lista?" preguntó interesado. La mayoría negó con la cabeza y el maestro suspiró resignado.

"¿Sr. Shue? Yo... tengo algo preparado" Sam dijo en voz alta. Rachel lo miró sorprendida por un momento y, luego, sonrió. Santana y Puck se miraron confundidos, pues no tenían ni idea de lo que el rubio iba a cantar.

"Muy bien, Sam. Muéstranos qué es lo que preparaste" Will dijo sonriendo. Sam suspiró y se paró en frente de la sala, mientras que el maestro se iba a sentar a lado de Rachel, dónde el rubio antes estaba sentado.

"Primero que nada, Sr. Shue, esto no es exactamente un 'himno' pero, es el himno del cantante" Sam empezó a hablar. "Segundo, quiero dedicarle esta canción a una persona especial" en cuanto las palabras salieron a la boca del rubio, Quinn se irguió en su asiento, esperando que Sam dijera su nombre. "Y esa persona es la hermosa, Rachel Berry" Sam dijo con una sonrisa boba plantada en su rostro, Rachel se sonrojó tres tonos en un segundo, pero sonrió encantada. Finn y Quinn se miraron entre sí con celos y sorpresa, y fulminaron a la _pareja_ desde lejos; Puck frunció su ceño y cruzó sus brazos molesto, Santana lanzó una carcajada ante su actitud.Todos los demás sólo se miraron con sorpresa y confusión.

Sam tomó la guitarra y empezó a tocar las primeras notas de la canción.

**_Ohh wooaah, Ohh wooaah, Ohh wooaah_**

**_You know you love me, I know you care  
>Just shout whenever, and I'll be there<br>You are my love, you are my heart  
>And we will never, ever, ever be apart<em>**

Sam empezó a cantar enfrente de Rachel, sonriendo todo el tiempo. Rachel no sabía que decir o hacer, nunca le habían cantado algo ''romántico'' en Glee u otro lugar. Ni ''Just The Way You Are'' ni ''Jessie's Girl'' contaban, pues la primera, Finn se la había dedicado a Kurt cómo disculpa, y Jessie's Girl, sólo se la había cantado porque odiaba a Jessie. Así que ella sólo sonrió y se dejó llevar.

**_Are we an item? Girl, quit playin'_**  
><strong><em>"We're just friends," what are you sayin'?<em>**  
><strong><em>Said "there's another," and looked right in my eyes<em>**  
><strong><em>My first love broke my heart for the first time<em>**

Sam hizo su guitarra a un lado y jaló una de las tantas sillas en la sala, tomó la mano de Rachel y, mentalmente, se preguntó si ella entendería esa parte de la canción. Rachel sonrió de nuevo y Sam supo, que sí lo había hecho. Sam se separó de ella en un movimiento, volvió al centro de la sala y empezó a bailar.

**_And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh_**  
><strong><em>Like baby, baby, baby, no<em>**  
><strong><em>Like baby, baby, baby, oh<em>**  
><strong><em>I thought you'd always be mine, mine<em>**

Santana no sabía si echarse a reír ante la cara de celos de Puck, o por el baile ''Bieber'' de Sam. La latina se volteó a ver a Rachel, quien parecía estar disfrutando de la serenata de Sam y sonrió. En tan sólo unas horas se había encariñado tanto con ella, que pensaría que son amigas desde hace siglos. A ella no le agradaba la idea de compartirla con alguien (ya bastante tenía con compartir el título de ''Mejor Amigo'' con Puck), pero tenía que admitir que Sam era la mejor opción disponible en McKinley.

**_For you, I would have done whatever_**  
><strong><em>And I just can't believe ain't together<em>**  
><strong><em>And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring<em>**

Puck no estaba nada contento con esto, pero al igual que Santana, prefería que _su _princesa estuviera con Sam que con cualquier otra persona. Tenía que aceptar que Rachel no estaba sólo para él, pero de repente, todo el mundo quería robársela. Primero Sarah, luego su madre y, ahora, Santana y Sam. Pero, si Rachel era feliz... Él era feliz.

**_And I'm in pieces, baby fix me_**  
><strong><em>And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm goin' down, down, down, down<em>**  
><strong><em>And I just can't believe my first love won't be around<em>**

Rachel estaba extasiada, ¡Sam le estaba cantando en frente de todo Glee! Tal vez se había equivocado al decirle que no tan rápido... O tal vez había hecho lo correcto. Una parte de ella le decía que él era el indicado y que debían de estar juntos cuanto antes. Pero su parte razonable le decía que debía esperar y tomarse un tiempo para ella. Todo era tan confuso...

**_And I'm like baby, baby, baby, oh_**  
><strong><em>Like baby, baby, baby, no<em>**  
><strong><em>Like baby, baby, baby, oh<em>**  
><strong><em>I thought you'd always be mine.<em>**

Sam sonreía. Era inevitable, se sentía el chico con más suerte en el mundo; él sabía que Rachel era la indicada. Pero no quería presionarla demasiado. Él (aunque no quisiera admitirlo) también necesita un tiempo solo, pero no podía evitar besarla, tocarla... _amarla. _Y le daba miedo. Llevaba menos de un día _hablando_ con ella y ya se había enamorado.

**_I'm gone_**  
><strong><em>Now I'm all gone<em>**  
><strong><em>Now I'm all gone<em>**  
><strong><em>Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm gone<em>**

Quinn estaba furiosa. Se sentía humillada y engañada. Sí, tal vez ella había engañado a Sam con Finn pero, ¡ella no se merecía esto! ¡Sam le pertenecía y él _no debía _cantarle a ella!

Era hora de pensar en un plan para que _no _estuvieran juntos.

_Prepárate Rachel Berry, porque no sabes lo que te espera al meterte con Quinn Fabray y **sus **chicos._


	7. Capítulo Siete

"¿Podrías _por favor _dejar de moverte, Santana? ¡Me estas poniendo nerviosa a mi también!" Rachel gritó exasperada. Su mejor amiga llevaba cerca de dos horas dando vueltas enfrente de ella cómo un león enjaulado. Santana bufó molesta y se dejó caer a uno de los sofás de los Berry. "Gracias." Rachel murmuró cansada. Santana asintió con la cabeza, recargó su cabeza en el hombro de la morena y también suspiró.

"¿Qué voy a hacer cuando las tenga enfrente de mí, Berry-Pop?" preguntó la latina preocupada. Rachel rio un poco y la abrazó por los hombros.

"No te van a morder, San. Sólo se tu misma y te amarán..." Rachel la reconfortó, apretando un poco más su abrazo.

"¿Crees que me acepten?" Santana preguntó en voz baja. Rachel sonrió, tratando de darle ánimos y asintió. Pero la preocupación de Santana no disminuyó.

"¿Qué más te preocupa, S?" La latina bajó la mirada avergonzada y Rachel la miró confundida.

"¿Nunca has pensado que, tal vez, tú eres la perfecta para Puck?" Santana preguntó triste. Rachel abrió los ojos con incredulidad y se alejó de la latina cómo si se estuviera quemando en llamas.

"¿A qué diablos quieres llegar con eso, López?" Rachel cuestionó furiosa. Santana fijó su mirada en el suelo y Rachel pudo notar que lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos.

"¡Mírame, Rachel!. ¡Yo soy una _cualquiera _que se ha acostado con toda la población masculina de McKinley y sus alrededores; que probablemente terminará en un tubo, enfrente de unos malditos hombres, totalmente desnuda!" Santana gritó, empezando a llorar. "Tú eres bonita, tienes un futuro en Broadway y Nueva York, tienes modales y eres _judía._ ¡Judía, Rachel!, Deborah Puckerman _te ama. _Yo sólo seré una de las tantas de Puck." Sollozó. La morena no sabía que contestar a eso.

Tener a una Santana insegura era peor que tener a una Santana furiosa. Mil veces peor.

"¿Eso crees?" Rachel preguntó suavemente, acercándose un poco a la latina. Ésta asintió levemente y se limpió el rostro con rapidez. "No eres una ''cualquiera'', San. Y tampoco vas a terminar siendo una en el futuro. Si, tal vez cometiste errores, pero, ¿a qué sabe la vida sin tropiezos y un par de lágrimas? Tú eres la persona más fuerte, sincera y leal que he conocido. Deborah te amará." Rachel dijo en un susurro. Santana soltó un par de lágrimas más y se arrojó a los brazos de la morena.

"Gracias" murmuró la latina, Rachel negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

"Cualquier cosa por ti, Pez-Pop." Santana bufó ante el sobrenombre y apretó un poco más el abrazo.

"Escucho ese maldito diminutivo salir de esa bonita boca tuya y me aseguraré de que Sammy-Bieber no tenga hijos, ¿entendido? " Le contestó con su mejor tono de soy-una-maldita-perra-y-no-me-importa.

Lo único que pudo hacer Rachel, fue reír.

** . .xxx.x**

**"**¡Rachel, querida! ¿Cómo estas?" Deborah Puckerman saludó efusiva. Rachel sonrió ligeramente y abrazó a la mamá Puckerman.

"¡Deborah! Estoy muy bien, gracias. ¿Y usted?" devolvió el saludo, haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a sus invitados.

"Muy bien, cariño." respondió encantada. "Sarah, Noah, saluden a Rachel." ordenó.

Mientras que Puck rodaba los ojos y murmuraba algo como '¿recuerdas quien es tu hijo, ma? Por supuesto no', Sarah besaba la mejilla de Rachel con cariño. Deborah retó con la mirada a su hijo al ver que no hacía nada más que estar parado. Finalmente, Puck besó la parte superior de la cabeza de la morena, lanzando una mirada de enojo a su madre.

"¿Qué hay de comer, B?" Puck preguntó aburrido, dirigiéndose a la cocina de los Berry, con toda la confianza del mundo. Deborah estaba lista para reprenderlo, cuando la voz de Santana se le adelantó.

"Detente ahí, Puck. Berry-Pop no ha terminado la lasaña, y créeme cuando te digo que tratar de robar su comida no es lo mejor." advirtió sin emoción alguna. "Hola sra. Puckerman, soy Santana López. Rachel me invitó a cenar hoy, pues mi madre está de viaje. Espero que no le moleste si ceno con ustedes." Santana saludó _demasiado_ encantada, algo que no pasó desapercibido para la familia Puckerman. Deborah entrecerró los ojos unos segundos, examinando a Santana de arriba a bajo.

"Encantada de conocerte, Santana. Soy Deborah Puckerman, ella es mi hija, Sarah. Por supuesto que ya conoces a _Noah_." Deborah contestó al fin, resaltando el nombre de Puck. Santana sonrió y asintió rápidamente. Puck estuvo a punto de lanzar una carcajada ante las acciones de la latina. Era raro ver a Santana nerviosa, por lo que esto le divertía.

"¿Quieren algo de beber?" Rachel preguntó cordial, llevando a todos a la sala.

"Agua." Deborah y Santana respondieron a la vez. Mientras que Puck y Sarah pidieron un refresco. La morena asintió y dirigió su mirada a Puck.

"¿Puedes ayudarme con esto, Noah?" Puck no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces, simplemente asintió.

La sala quedó en un silencio _muy, muy _incómodo por unos segundos.

"¿Eres judía, Santana?" Sarah preguntó curiosa, buscando en su cuello la estrella de David, la cual, lamentablemente, no encontró. Sarah frunció su ceño unos instantes y se volteó a ver a su madre preocupada. Deborah negó con la cabeza, pero siempre con la mirada en Santana.

"Yo... no tengo una religión específica." Santana respondió al fin. "Mi padre es católico y mi madre judía. Cuando se separaron, acordaron que yo decidiera la religión que quisiera; pero nunca lo hice. Para ellos era cómo una competencia, o algo así." agregó al ver la confusión en sus rostros. Santana podría jurar que vio una pequeña sonrisa en Deborah, al mencionar que tenía sangre judía en su cuerpo.

Punto para Santana.

"¿Tus padres están divorciados, cariño?." preguntó Deborah, Sarah frunció un poco más su seño al notar el tono maternal en su voz. Su madre sólo lo usaba con ella y Rachel. Ni siquiera Puck era tan afortunado.

"Se separaron cuando mi hermano nació; yo tenía seis años y no sabía muy bien que era lo que pasaba. Lo único que recuerdo es a mi padre gritando que estaba harto de Lima y que se iba a California con su amante. Regresó cinco años después buscando perdón, al parecer su amante lo había engañado y se robó parte de su dinero. Mi madre no lo perdonó, pero le permitió vernos a mi y a Javier. Lo vemos cada navidad, parte del verano y en Semana Santa." contestó triste. Deborah sonrió en comprensión y la abrazó.

"Fue casi lo mismo con nosotros. Sólo que Aarón no regresó." Deborah susurró en su oído, tratando de que Sarah no escuchara. Santana sonrió y asintió.

"¿Javier?." Sarah preguntó confundida. Santana asintió y la miró igual o más confundida. "¿Javier López es tu hermano?." preguntó incrédula. Santana asintió una vez más. "¡Jo-der!." murmuró para sí misma.

"¡Sarah Puckerman!." Deborah la reprendió. Sarah rodó los ojos y se dedicó a mirar nuevamente a Santana, esta vez con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Eres mi cuñada!." gritó feliz. Santana abrió los ojos como platos y se volteó a ver a Deborah preocupada por la salud mental de su hija.

"Javier es su novio." fue todo lo que dijo Deborah con una sonrisa avergonzada. Santana asintió y le sonrió de vuelta. Ya tendría una charla con su hermanito después.

"¿Novio de quien?." Puck preguntó curioso, saliendo de la cocina con cinco vasos en una charola. Rachel la seguía pasos atrás con refresco y agua en unas jarras.

"Mío." respondió Sarah, retando con la mirada a su hermano para que dijera algo. Éste rodó los ojos y puso la charola en la mesita de café enfrente de él.

"¿De qué estaban hablando?." Rachel preguntó interesada. Santana puso los ojos y sonrió ligeramente.

"Descubrimos que Santana tiene sangre judía, que su padre es un bastardo y que soy la novia de su hermano." Sarah respondió aburrida. "¿Ya va a estar la comida, B? Estoy hambrienta." dijo con una mueca. Rachel rió un poco y asintió.

"En unos diez minutos más, Saí." le respondió, fijando su mirada en Santana. "No sabía que tuvieras sangre judía, San. Tampoco que tenías un hermano." Rachel le cuestionó, un poco ofendida. Santana rió alegremente y la abrazó por los hombros.

"Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Berry-Pop." Santana respondió burlona. Rachel negó para sí misma y pudo notar que Deborah observaba a Santana encantada.

"¿Noah, crees que puedas venir mañana por mi y por San? Ella se va a quedar a dormir conmigo y Sam tiene que llevar a sus hermanitos a la escuela mañana, por lo que no va a poder venir." Puck frunció el seño ante la mención del rubio, pero asintió.

"¿Quién es Sam?." Deborah preguntó curiosa. Rachel se sonrojó un poco y bajó la mirada avergonzada.

"Sammy Bieber es el novio de nuestra querida Berry-Pop, sra. Puckerman." Santana respondió divertida, al ver cómo Rachel se avergonzaba cada vez más.

"Oh." Deborah susurró sorprendida. "Rachel, cariño, no sabía que tenías novio." dijo confundida. Rachel sonrió avergonzada y negó con la cabeza.  
>"Él es sólo un amigo." respondió, restándole importancia al asunto. Deborah asintió.<p>

"¿Succionas la cara de Sammy, y lo llamas _amigo_?." Puck preguntó burlón. Rachel se sonrojó tres tonos más y lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¿Pasamos a comer?." preguntó entre dientes. Todos asintieron y se dirigieron al comedor, sin ocultar la diversión que sentían en ese momento.

"¿Santana?." Deborah preguntó, deteniéndose un momento antes de pasar a comer.  
>"¿Si, sra. Puckerman?." Santana preguntó confundida.<p>

"Llámame Deborah, cariño." susurró, acariciando suavemente la mejilla de la latina. Santana sonrió.  
>"¿Si, Deborah?." volvió a preguntar, corrigiéndose a sí misma.<p>

"Te ayudaré con él." Deborah murmuró, antes de irse a sentar a lado de Sarah.

Santana sonrió y negó con la cabeza para sí misma. ¿Quién diría que superó la misión suicida, ella sola?

_Y así fue cómo Santana Margarita López, se ganó a Deborah Puckerman._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! :)<strong>

**7/18 listos! :D**

**Quiero agradecerle nuevamente a mis bubbas por revisar este (7) capítulo. :) **

**Ahora, quiero informarles que probablemente (no es nada seguro) no suba mañana. Un asuntito de menor importancia me llegó, así que tengo que hacerlo... De nuevo, no es nada seguro. Pero quiero informarles para que no se decepcionen mañana si no hay capitulos subidos :) **

**Sin más que decir, me despido!**

**Mucho amor, **

**-Mar :) .xxxx**


	8. Capítulo Ocho

**Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de RIB (Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuck). Cualquier cosa reconocible es de su respectivo dueño. La trama de la historia es lo único que me pertenece :)**

* * *

><p>"¡Es enserio, B! Yo estaba de lo más contenta, charlando con labios de rana en los casilleros cuando..." Santana relataba emocionada, casi gritando por todo el Café.<p>

Llevaban ahí un poco más de una hora, y Santana no terminaba de decirle lo que había pasado el viernes en la escuela. Rachel no entendía exactamente qué le estaba diciendo, pues siempre terminaba contando otra cosa, era... desesperante, a decir verdad.

Hasta ahora, lo único que ella sabía (o entendía), era que Noah estaba involucrado.

"¿Es necesario referirte a él con esos apodos, S?" Rachel interrumpió el parloteo de Santana, frunciendo su ceño ante el apodo de Sam.

"Sip" dijo la latina, recalcando la 'p' al final. "Como sea, el punto es que... ¡Puck me invitó a salir!" exclamó feliz. Rachel sonrió un poco y tomó un sorbo de su café. _¡Ya era hora!, _pensó.

"Estoy muy feliz por ti, S" dijo la morena sinceramente. Santana asintió y le robó un pedazo de galleta de trigo.

Eso era algo que le gustaba de Rachel. Ella la escuchaba, por más veces que se haya salido del tema, ella la dejaba y no la interrumpía. Brittany probablemente se hubiera perdido a la mitad de su parloteo (tal vez menos) y tendría que volver a explicárselo, o simplemente la ignoraría y hablaría para sí misma. Típico.

"Espero que me lleve a Breadsticks" comentó emocionada "No he comido ahí desde San Valentín" se quejó, recargándose en su silla. Rachel sonrió una vez más y negó para sí misma. Santana nunca dejaría su obsesión con Breadsticks.

"Yo sigo esperando que Sam me invite a salir oficialmente" murmuró la morena, un poco decepcionada. Santana alzó una de sus cejas, incrédula.

"Sam lleva babeando por ti desde que yo no he ido a Breadsticks, Ray. Y eso fue hace _tres semanas_. Eres tú la que lo ha rechazado con la excusa de que necesitas tiempo" la latina dijo, conteniendo las ganas de gritar exasperada.

"¡Lo sé! Pero también hemos estado coqueteando _todos los días_, durante ese tiempo. ¡Me frustra que no entienda las indirectas!" se quejó, mordiendo su galleta como niña pequeña. Santana contuvo las ganas de reírse en su cara y tomó un poco de su frappé.

"Tal vez deberías decirle que estás lista para salir con él" le sugirió, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿No será algo... desesperado?" Rachel preguntó, mordiéndose el labio insegura.

"Sam te quiere, Rachel. Él se volverá el hombre más feliz en este universo en cuanto le des el 'sí' a su relación" respondió la latina confiada. Rachel suspiró y asintió.

"Tal vez tengas razón" susurró. Santana resopló molesta ante la desconfianza y tomó lo que quedaba de la galleta.

"Yo siempre tengo la razón, cariño" se burló. Rachel rió una vez más y recorrió el lugar con la mirada, buscando a un rubio con ojos azules y a un moreno con mohicano.

No había mucho que ver en el lugar, más que un mostrador, la máquina registradora, unas galletas y pastelillos de muestra en una vitrina, las cafeteras, mesas, sillas y un par de estudiantes. Nada de otro mundo. Aunque tampoco esperaba algo fuera de lo normal. Era Lima, después de todo.

Pocas veces había venido al centro comercial pero, sin duda, el Lima Bean era lo más decente que había, aparte de Breadsticks. Finn nunca la había traído, pues decía que no era necesario tomar café (aunque ahora veía que era por ella por lo que no quería venir). Noah, Kurt y Santana eran las únicas personas con las que había ido, sin contar a Mercedes y a Blaine. ¿Antes de ellos? Rachel Berry no tenía amigos o cualquier persona con la cual salir a divertirse, sin un slushie de por medio.

"Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí... ¡Miss Rachel Berry en persona!" la voz de Kurt llamó la atención de la latina y la morena, sorprendiéndolas a ambas.

"¡Kurt!" Rachel gritó feliz. Parándose de su silla para ir a saludar al castaño.

"¡Diva!" Kurt chilló de vuelta, haciendo que Santana se tapara los oídos, y que varias personas (Santana incluida) los miraran molestos.

"¿Cómo estás Kurtie?" Rachel preguntó, sentándose junto a Santana e indicándole a Kurt que se sentara enfrente de ellas.

"Muy bien" murmuró mirando al mostrador, dónde un sonriente Blaine se encontraba.

"Aww, ¿Labios de mujer ya tiene novio?" Santana preguntó sarcástica. Kurt la miró confundido, pues no había notado su presencia, pero frunció su ceño levemente al escuchar el tono de voz de la latina.

"Santana..." Rachel advirtió. La susodicha rodó los ojos, pero se quedó callada.

"Ignorando tu tono y respondiendo tu pregunta, Satán, no. Blaine no es mi novio" contestó enojado, fulminándola con la mirada. Santana rodó una vez más sus ojos y lo ignoró.

"Santana está un poco... susceptible, Kurt. No tomes sus comentarios enserio" dijo Rachel, reprimiendo a Santana con la mirada. Kurt lanzó una mirada sorprendida a Rachel, al ver que la pelinegra bajaba la mirada avergonzada.

"Muy bien, muy bien... No quería ser imprudente y preguntar esto demasiado rápido pero... ¿Qué haces con Satán, Diva?" preguntó curioso. Santana alzó la mirada y lo fulminó, mientras que Rachel fruncía su ceño, confundida.

"No eres _imprudente, _Porcelana. Eres _chismoso, _hay una _gran _diferencia" Santana replicó. Kurt abrió los ojos, ofendido y enojado por su comentario, mas no lo negó.

"Eso es..." Kurt se quejó, pero no llegó a terminar la frase, pues Blaine se acercaba con dos cafés y un par de pastelitos, más un rubio confundido y un moreno exasperado, detrás de él.

"Cierto" Santana terminó por él, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en su silla, con su ceño fruncido.

"Hey, Rachel. Hola... ¿Santana, verdad?" Rachel y Santana asintieron ante el saludo de Blaine.

"Ray, Satán" Puck saludó, jalando una de las sillas de otra mesa para sentarse a lado de Santana. Rachel sonrió un poco y asintió, mientras que Santana fruncía aun más su ceño.

"No me llames Satán, Puck" Santana escupió enojada.

"Estaba bromeando, S" dijo Puck, besando su mejilla suavemente. Santana bufó molesta, tratando de no sonreír.

"Te odio, Puckerman" murmuró menos enojada. Puck sonrió burlón.

"Tú me _amas, _nena" dijo, recargando su brazo en la silla de la latina. Santana rodó los ojos, tratando de verse enojada, pero su sonrojo la delató.

"Hey, San. Hola, Rachie" Sam saludó, besando la mejilla de la latina. Rachel se paró y le dio un corto (casi inexistente) beso en los labios. Sam sonrió y se sentó en el lugar de Rachel, con ella en su regazo.

"Oh-kay, creo que me perdí. ¿Desde cuándo Diva está con Sam?" Kurt preguntó, ignorando por completo el café que Blaine le ofrecía.

"No estamos _juntos. _Él es mi... _algo_" Rachel respondió insegura. Kurt levantó una de sus cejas, con escepticismo, al ver la cara dolida de Sam.

"No lo intentes, Kurt. Ya hemos tratado de decirle que si succiona la boca de Sammy, son más que _algo"_ Puck se burló, agarrando el frappé de su... bueno de Santana, para darle un trago. Ganándose un golpe de ella.

"¡Aw, San! Luego te quejas del por qué te digo Satán y te molestas conmigo" se quejó Puck. Santana rodó los ojos, pero sonrió orgullosa de sí misma.

"Si fueras más inteligente, comprarías el tuyo" susurró molesta. Puck hizo un pequeño puchero y agitó sus pestañas en broma.

"Pero tú eres mi novia, por lo que todo lo tuyo es mío y todo lo mío es tuyo" explicó suavemente, besando su cuello. Santana rió divertida y empujó su bebida hacía él, ignorando la palabra 'novia' y lo mucho que le afectaba escucharla salir de su boca.

"Eso fue incómodo" murmuró Blaine, con una mueca de asco en su rostro.

"No has visto nada" respondió Sam, fingiendo miedo. Santana y Puck bufaron al mismo tiempo.

"Oh, por favor, Labios de rana. Tú y B son peores, y ni siquiera son pareja" dijo Santana enojada, recargándose en el brazo de Puck.

"San tiene razón, Sammy. Nosotros tenemos que soportar su coqueteo constante y sus besos no aptos para menores de 18. Y créeme que, si no fuera porque Ray-B me mataría, tú no estarías con ella en tu regazo, en este momento; sino que estarías en tu casa, a más de 100 metros lejos de ella" advirtió Puck, amenazándolo con la mirada. Sam tragó en seco y asintió, acercando a Rachel un poco más hacía él.

"Entonces... ¿De qué me he perdido y por qué ni tú ni Mercedes me lo han contado?" preguntó Kurt, sonriendo ante las imágenes enfrente de él.

"No hay nada que contar, pero, contestando a una de tus preguntas anteriores, San y yo somos amigas ahora" respondió Rachel, encogiéndose de hombros, restando importancia al asunto.

"¿Porque...?" volvió a preguntar, queriendo más detalles. Rachel sonrió incómoda y volteó a ver a Santana, sin saber qué decir.

"Porque sí, Porcelana" contestó Santana por Rachel. Kurt asintió, nada satisfecho por la respuesta, pero la aceptó.

"¿Qué hay de Brittany?" preguntó, tomando un trago de su café. Santana se tensó en su asiento ante la mención de la rubia, mientras que Rachel bajaba la mirada a sus zapatos.

"¿Ella qué?" preguntó entre dientes Santana. Puck, al sentir la incomodidad de su 'novia', fulminó con la mirada a Kurt y la acercó un poco más a él.

"¿Por qué no la incluyes en esta... 'amistad'?" preguntó, ignorando las miradas que le mandaba Puck.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Frank-N-Furter?" escupió Santana. Rachel, inmediatamente, posó su mano en el hombro de Santana para calmarla.

"¡Hey!" Blaine replicó, tratando de defender a Kurt. Santana no le hizo caso y esperó una respuesta de Kurt.

"San..." Rachel advirtió, mirando a Kurt con súplica, para que abandonara el tema.

"Lo siento, no debí preguntar eso" murmuró Kurt, dirigiéndose a Santana principalmente, aunque sus ojos estaban clavados en Rachel. Santana suspiró, moviendo su cabeza hacía Rachel.

"Está bien, Kurt. Fue mi culpa, lamento lo de Frank-N-Furter" se disculpó avergonzada "Brittany no es algo bueno de que hablar para mí o Rachel" agregó, más para ella que para él.

"Oh... ¿qué pasó, sweetie?" preguntó preocupado, mirando hacia Puck.

"¿No entendiste, Kurt? ¡Ella-no-quiere-hablar-de-eso!" gruñó Puck, acariciando el pelo de Santana con suavidad. Kurt abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero su preocupación no disminuyó.

"Te lo explicaremos luego, Kurt" Rachel murmuró, dejando que Santana apoyara su cabeza en su hombro. Kurt iba a debatir, pero al ver la cara que le mandaba Sam, desistió.

"De acuerdo" fue todo lo que pudo decir Kurt. "¿Segura que vas a estar bien, Santana?" preguntó preocupado. Santana asintió levemente y escondió su cara en el cuello de Rachel.

"Creo que deberíamos irnos, Kurt. Tenemos Geografía en veinte minutos" Blaine interrumpió, mirando con lástima a Santana. Kurt asintió y, en silencio, se levantó para despedirse.

"Noche de divas, el viernes, mi casa, ¿entendido?" susurró en el oído de Rachel. Ella asintió y le besó la mejilla. "Trae a Santana" murmuró, antes de besar la mejilla de la latina.

"Adiós" Blaine se despidió, tomando su mochila y la de Kurt para llevárselas a su coche.

"Puckerman, Sam, espero que cuiden a mis pequeñas divas mientras no esté. ¡Bye-Bye!" se despidió el castaño, siguiendo a Blaine a la salida, con sus cafés en las manos.

"¿Quieres ir a mi casa, San? Tengo un montón de helado para comer" murmuró Rachel, acariciando el pelo de Santana.

"¿Titanic y Rent?" preguntó en un susurro la latina.

"Las películas que quieras" prometió la morena. Poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole la mano a la pelinegra.

"Kay" susurró, tomando la mano de la morena, para unir sus dedos meñiques.

"¿Vienen?" preguntó Rachel a Sam y a Puck. Sam asintió y tomó la mano libre de Rachel para entrelazarla con la suya, mientras que Puck tiraba las bebidas en un contenedor de basura y comprar otras, prometiendo encontrarlos en el estacionamiento.

"¿Sam?" Santana preguntó en voz baja.

"¿Mhmm?" preguntó de vuelta el rubio, volteando a verla confundido.

"Rachel está lista" dijo burlona, soltando la mano de Rachel y corriendo hasta su auto, riendo a carcajadas. Dejando a una Rachel sorprendida y a un Sam petrificado.

"¿Rachie?" preguntó el rubio, saliendo de su trance.

"¿Sí?" preguntó de vuelta Rachel, con miedo en su tono.

"¿Es verdad?" susurró, acercando a Rachel hacía él, poniendo sus manos en su cintura y pegando su frente con la suya. "Porque si es verdad..." continuó, agarrando un mechón de su cabello y poniéndolo detrás de su oreja."Serías mi novia... ¿cierto?" preguntó, acercándola aun más a él.

"Cierto"afirmó ella, envolviendo su brazos alrededor del cuello de Sam, poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzarlo.

"¿Breadsticks, mañana, a las ocho?" preguntó, juntando sus labios hasta quedar a sólo un milímetro de distancia.

"Me encantaría" murmuró, antes de acortar la distancia entre ellos.

Fuegos artificiales. Éste beso era igual y, al mismo tiempo, diferente a los demás. Ya no estaba la pared invisible entre ellos que hacía que al terminar el beso, los hiciera sentir incómodos. Esta vez, Sam sentía que Rachel era completamente suya, y que todo rastro de Finn se había ido. Los labios de Rachel eran tan cálidos y suaves, que le hacía querer besarlos una y otra vez.

"¡Quita tus sucios y grandes labios de Rachel, Sammy!" Puck gritó, interrumpiendo el beso.

"Puck..." se quejó Sam, volteando a ver con dagas en los ojos a su (mejor) amigo.

"Eres mi amigo y todo, Evans, pero Rachel es _mi hermanita. _¿Ves la diferencia?" preguntó enojado. "Hermanita" dijo señalando a Rachel. "Amigo" dijo señalándolo ésta vez a él, fulminándolo con la mirada.

"Pobre Sarah" el rubio susurró para él y Rachel, haciéndola reír a ella.

"Nah... Javier es mi cuñado, por lo que puede salir con ella" dijo Puck con naturalidad, como si Sarah no fuera tan importante.

"¿Entonces... sólo eres así con Rachel?" Sam preguntó con incredulidad.

"Sarah puede cuidarse sola, Rachel no. Fin del asunto" Puck dijo rodando los ojos, antes de alcanzar a Santana en su auto.

"¿Qué diablos...?" Sam susurró para sí mismo, mirando a Puck enojado.

"Vamos, Sammy, tenemos que irnos."murmuró suavemente Rachel, tratando de distraerlo. Sam suspiró y asintió. Tomó la mano de Rachel en las suya y la condujo hasta el coche de Santana, con un sólo pensamiento en su cabeza.

_¿Me mataría si le dijera que ya somos algo más que amigos?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :)<strong>

**Lo sé, lo sé. No actualicé como dije que lo haría, pero 1) Fanfiction (o al menos para mí) ha estado como loco. No sé si es porque todavía no me acostumbro a su nueva imagen o algo, pero no me ha permitido subir. 2) La escuela me trae como loca y no llevo ni un mes de que entré. **

**8 listos! :)**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado Review o que me han mandado PMs pidiéndome que continúe. Ustedes son las que me motivan a corregir y subir los caps :) **

**Love you lots and lots and lots and lots! :D**

**-Mar :) xxx**


	9. Capítulo Nueve

**Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de RIB (Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuck). Cualquier cosa reconocible es de su respectivo dueño. La trama de la historia es lo único que me pertenece :)**

* * *

><p>"Hola, clase" Will saludó, en cuanto entró a la sala de coro; recibiendo un par de asentimientos en respuesta. "Lamentablemente, nuestro tiempo de ensayo para las regionales se tendrá que posponer un poco... Figgins quiere que cantemos en la asamblea contra el alcohol, por lo que si tienen alguna idea, háganme saber" pidió a nadie en general, pero su mirada estaba puesta en Rachel.<p>

"Tal vez... ¿Ke$ha o Jamie Foxx, Sr. Shue? Noah, Santana, Artie, Mercedes... Incluso Brittany podrían dirigirla, ellos tienen más experiencia en ese tipo de artistas" Rachel sugirió, al notar la mirada del maestro en ella. Puck y Santana le sonrieron, mientras que Artie y Mercedes abrían la boca sorprendidos, Brittany no dijo nada. Will sonrió y se dirigió a la pizarra para anotarla.

"Wow, ¿RuPaul sabe quién es Jamie Foxx _y _Ke$ha? Esto debe ser el fin del mundo" Quinn escupió con desprecio, fulminado a Rachel con la mirada. Rachel rodó los ojos y la ignoró, recargándose en Sam, quién fruncía su ceño en dirección a su ex-novia. En cambio, Puck y Santana estaban más que listos para atacar.

"Por favor, _Quinnie, _tu _ni siquiera _sabías quién era Britney Spears hasta que Britt y yo te lo dijimos, así que cierra tu maldita boca y deja a Rachel en paz, ¿o quieres que se repita lo los casilleros, uh?" Santana defendió a Rachel, amenazando a Quinn con la mirada para que dijera algo más. La rubia bufó y se volteó hacia Finn, quién (para sorpresa de nadie) estaba confundido.

"¡Haz algo idiota!, ¡Santana está atacándome a _mi _que soy _tu _novia!" Quinn se quejó, apuntando a la latina como niña pequeña haciendo un berrinche (cosa que estaba haciendo).

"Mira Santana..."Finn comenzó su ''contraataque'' sin saber qué decir exactamente.

"¿Algún problema con mi novia, Frankenteen?" Puck salió en defensa de Santana.

"No sabía que putear con alguien era considerado ''estar en una relación" " Quinn contestó, al ver que Finn no decía nada. La cara de Puck pasó de ser amenazante a una furiosa en menos de un segundo, se paró de su asiento y se dirigió hacia donde Finn y Quinn estaban, pero una mano lo detuvo a mitad de su camino.

"No, Noah..." Santana dijo en voz baja. Pocas veces lo llamaba de esa manera, principalmente porque sólo lo usaba enfrente de su suegra como arma, pero Puck siempre le hacía caso en cuanto la palabra salía de su boca.

"Aww... ¿ El Puckasaurus está domado? ¡Quién lo diría! ¿El sexo diario está funcionando, Satanás?" Quinn se burló, al ver que Puck se había detenido en su lugar. Puck gruñó y se preparó para atacar nuevamente, más Rachel no se lo permitió.

"¡Para con tus estupideces, Quinn!" la pequeña morena gritó, sorprendiendo a todos en el aula. "¿Dices que Santana y yo somos unas zorras? Bien. Ahora, ¿quién fue la que se embarazó hace un año, uh? A sí es : TÚ" volvió a gritar, sorprendiendo aun más a los presentes. "Sí, tal vez actuaré en las peores obras de Broadway que el mundo pueda ver y Santana se convertirá en una cantante drogadicta y alcohólica que dices que será... pero la verdad es que ella y yo saldremos de Lima, mientras que tú te quedarás aquí atrapada, con cinco hijos y un esposo idiota que sólo tendrá trabajo porque su padrastro le dejó su taller mecánico..." se burló, mirando a Finn con lástima fingida. "Aunque no lo aceptes, Quinn, _toda tú maldita vida_ te señalarán a ti y a tu 'perfecta' familia porque _tú_ te quedaste embarazada a los 16, de un bebé que _ni siquiera_ era de tú esposo" escupió. "Noah, Santana, Sam y yo saldremos de aquí y seremos _alguien... Alguien mejor que tú" _Rachel terminó, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable al ver las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de Quinn.

La rubia no soportó más las miradas de lástima que le mandaban y, con todo el valor que pudo encontrar, salió corriendo de la sala, con Finn siguiéndola unos pasos atrás. Santana dejó escapar un sollozo y se lanzó a los brazos de Puck, buscando consuelo. Rachel se volteó a ver a Sam, con la culpa grabada en sus ojos cafés.

"Está bien, Rach, no hiciste nada malo" Sam murmuró, jalando a su novia hacia él para abrazarla.

"Sam tiene razón, Ray; Quinn se lo merecía" dijo Puck, mientras acariciaba el pelo de su propia novia para calmarla.

"P-pero y-yo..." Rachel susurró, mirando a la puerta con tristeza. Sam besó la parte superior de su cabeza y la abrazó más fuerte.

"Ella lo superará, Rachel; es Quinn de quien estamos hablando" Sam trató de calmarla. Ella asintió y se sentó de nuevo, olvidando el momento en el cuál se puso de pie.

"Sí... Ella lo hará..." Rachel murmuró para sí misma, recostando su cabeza en el cuello de su novio.

Will carraspeó incómodo y empezó a hablar de sobre como el Glee Club es una familia y que nadie debe atacarse entre sí... _Todas las cosas que nunca se había molestado en decir cuando Rachel era atacada enfrente de él... _Puck pensó, mirando a su mejor amiga de reojo y como su cabeza estaba en el hombro de Sam y el brazo de éste alrededor de sus hombros. _Parecen... una pareja feliz... _pensó con su ceño fruncido.

Sam posó sus (enormes) labios en la coronilla de Rachel y Puck frunció aun más su ceño.

_A excepción que ellos no eran una pareja, ¿cierto?.. _volvió a pensar para sí mismo, fulminando a Sam desde su asiento.

"¿Puck?" Santana preguntó, sacudiendo una de sus manos enfrente de su cara.

"¿Sí?" preguntó él, saliendo de su trance. Santana sonrió un poco cuando vio lo que su novio veía y se rió ante la imagen de celos que haría cuando se enterara de la relación de su mejor amiga.

"No te preocupes por ella, Sammy-Boy la cuidará bien" murmuró recargando su barbilla en el hombro de él, dándole una sonrisa de apoyo.

"Es sólo que... Ella es como mi hermana, ¿sabes?. Yo estuve ahí cuando sus papás le dijeron que era adoptada, cuando se le cayó su primer diente, cuando el idiota de Jew-Fro le robó sus galletas de trigo y miel el primer día de preescolar... estuve ahí _siempre, _San" murmuró suavemente, devolviendo la sonrisa que su novia le ofrecía "Y he visto a tantos idiotas romperle el corazón, que no es fácil verla con otro más... Primero Finn, luego St. Idiota, Finn por segunda vez... ¿Y ahora Sam? No quiero que llore más, San. Ella _no _se lo merece" dijo en voz baja. Santana suspiró y se volteó a ver a la pareja a lado de ella.

"Todo estará bien, Noah" Santana le aseguró, al ver que Sam le sonreía a Rachel como si fuera lo más preciado en este mundo o, al menos en el de él. "Él la quiere, tal vez más de lo que ella lo quiera a él" susurró, sonriendo para sus adentros.

"Tal vez tengas razón" se rindió él, no encontrando otra excusa para evitar lo inevitable. Santana se recargó en él y rió divertida, al ver lo infantil que se veía. "Pero eso no evitará que le advierta unas cuántas cosas primero..." susurró con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro. Santana volvió a reír y sonrió cómplice.

"Yo nunca dije otra cosa, cariño... _Nunca..."_

**_ . . _**

_"_¡Hey, Evans!" Puck gritó en cuanto la práctica de Glee terminó, haciendo saltar a Sam y a Rachel a mitad del pasillo. Rachel le sonrió y asintió, mientras que Sam entrecerraba sus ojos en sospecha. Santana, quien venía un poco más atrás que su novio, sonrió a lo que venía "¿Puedo hablar contigo, _a solas?_" pidió mirando hacia Rachel y Santana. Rachel le lanzó una mirada confundida, pero asintió. Santana, en cambio, hizo un ligero puchero y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a su novio con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"San..." Rachel regañó a la latina. Ésta, al ver el ceño fruncido que la morena le mandaba, desistió "Te veo en el carro, Sammy" se despidió de su novio (¿qué linda palabra, no?) con un pequeño beso en la mejilla y jaló a su mejor amiga al estacionamiento.

"¿Y bien, Puck?" Sam preguntó, en cuanto su novia salió por las puertas de la escuela.

"Okay, Sammy-Boy, así está el asunto: Una sola lágrima que vea salir de los ojos de mi princesa por ti y estás muerto... _Literalmente muerto. _¿entiendes? M-U-E-R-T-O" Puck advirtió, fulminado a Sam con la mirada.

_"_¿Q-qué?" Sam tartamudeó, alejándose poco a poco del chico con mohicano. Puck sonrió ante la imagen y se acercó aun más al rubio.

"Ay, lo siento, se me olvida que tienes dislexia... Rachel+LágrimasxTi= Tú muerte, ¿entiendes?" Puck se burló, arrojando a Sam contra los casilleros.

"Primero, que te burles de mi dislexia, está mal" dijo Sam, frunciendo su ceño hacia su 'amigo'. "Segundo, de acuerdo, no lastimaré a Rachel. Yo la quiero demasiado como para si quiera pensar en lastimarla_" _aseguró el rubio. Puck suspiró y asintió. pasándose una mano por su cabello.

"Lamento lo de la dislexia, hombre; pero Rachel es mi hermanita, por lo que debo ver por ella y su futuro" Puck se disculpó sinceramente, haciendo sonreír a Sam.

"Actúas como su padre, en vez de hermano" bromeó el rubio, ganándose una sonrisa de Puck. "Beth sería una niña afortunada por tenerte, ¿sabes?" comentó, posando su mano en el hombro de Puck.

"Gracias" murmuró Puck, para luego sonreír.

"En todo caso... ¿Cómo te enteraste?" preguntó curioso el rubio. Puck lanzó una carcajada y sacudió su cabeza.

"Nunca lo sabrás, Bieber" aseguró sonriendo "Al menos no por mi" murmuró para sí mismo después de unos segundos.

"¿Fue Santana, no es así?" preguntó divertido Sam. Puck se sonrojó al ser descubierto, pero ignoró la pregunta.

"Vamos, Sammy, nuestras niñas nos esperan" apuró el moreno, haciendo reír al rubio a su lado.

"Lo que tú digas, Puck"Sam se burló, ganándose un golpe de parte del susodicho.

"Camina, Bieber" susurró enojado el moreno. Sam rió una vez más y se encaminó al estacionamiento, con su mejor amigo de cerca.

** .xxx. .x**

"La fase uno de tú plan está listo, Q"Brittany gritó feliz en cuánto llegó a la casa de la otra rubia.

"Shh, Britt. No necesito que toda la calle se entere" Quinn gruñó, tomando la mano de Brittany para guiarla a la sala.

"Lo siento, Quinnie." Brittany susurró tristemente, haciendo que Quinn rodara los ojos.

"Como sea... ¿lo instalaste bien?"preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa, Brittany, al notarla, se estremeció con miedo y asintió. Quinn sonrió aun más y asintió para sí misma con satisfacción.

"¿Segura que así San volverá a ser mi mejor amiga, Q?" Brittany preguntó con lágrimas en sus ojos azules. Quinn resopló con fastidio y fingió una sonrisa.

"Claro que sí, Britt... Claro que sí" Brittany se animó en cuanto las palabras salieron de la boca de Quinn. Ésta casi se siente culpable... _casi. _Pero ni siquiera Brittany arruinaría sus planes.

_°Sólo un poco más, Quinn, sólo un poco más y esa corona será tuya... Y Rachel Berry ya no será un problema para nadie... Nunca más°_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :)<strong>

**Así que... me retrasé un poquitín. *suspiro* Estoy avergonzada de mí misma, lo siento. Realmente no tengo otra excusa más que la escuela. Es mi último año y realmente no quiero descuidar nada ahí :(**

***NOTA MENTAL PARA USTEDES: Nunca, absolutamente NUNCA tomen mi palabra por asentada. Porque la mayoría de las veces siempre hay cambios de planes (como ya se podrán haber dado cuenta). **

**Cambiando de tema, para las (o los) que me han estado preguntando por la Secuela de ''Don't Stop", NO todavía NO la voy a subir. ¿Por qué, se preguntarán? Bueno, no ha salido como yo quise, así que voy a re-hacerla. Llámenme neurótica, pero últimamente he estado muy... perfeccionista a la hora de escribir nuevas historias. Tengo alrededor de 50 borradores de otras (nuevas) historias y no llego a nada porque son un asco. *suspiro***

**Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que han dejado un Review o han puesto ésta historia en Favoritos o Alertas! Tienen mi eterno amor y lo saben! :D... En especial a Lali B, quién me alegró el día con su Review! Mucho amor, hun! :D **

**¡FELIZ DÍA DE LA INDEPENDENCIA, MÉXICO! :D (algo atrasada, lo sé, pero no importa!) **

**Mucho amor para todos ustedes, babes! **

**-Mar :) xxx**


	10. Capítulo Diez

**Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de RIB (Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuck). Cualquier cosa reconocible es de su respectivo dueño. La trama de la historia es lo único que me pertenece :)**

* * *

><p>"¿Vienes, San?" preguntó Rachel una vez que terminó de cepillarse el cabello. Santana resopló fastidiada y asintió "¡Saaaaan...! ¿podrías dejar tu fastidio para Noah?, es sólo una pijamada, no un tipo de castigo" Rachel se quejó al ver el humor de su mejor amiga.<p>

"¡Pues para mí lo es, Rachel! Yo _no _soy una diva. No tengo por qué ir" Santana replicó enojada, tomando las llaves de su auto, después de todo, era ella la que iba a llevarlas a la casa de Kurt.

"¡Escuchate y verás que estás actuando como una!" la morena contestó con su ceño fruncido. Santana resopló una vez más y murmuró algo para sí misma, algo _muy _parecido a 'demente' "¿Perdón, dijiste algo, Santana?" Rachel preguntó con sus ojos entrecerrados.

"¡Nada, Rachel, _no _dije _nada_!" la latina gruñó. Rachel ignoró su tono y tomó su bolsa y llaves. Luego, se dirigió a la planta baja de su casa, con una malhumorada Santana atrás de ella.

"¡Papá, papi; San y yo ya nos vamos!" Rachel exclamó cuando entró a la cocina de su casa. Hiram y Leroy, quienes estaban preparando su cena, le sonrieron y asintieron al mismo tiempo, haciendo reír a su hija.

"Diviértete, Estrellita" Leroy dejó las verduras a medio cortar y abrazó a su hija por unos segundos, para luego voltear a ver a Santana. "Te deseó suerte, Santa-baby" Leroy bromeó, besando suavemente la frente de Santana, quien, al sentir la muestra de cariño, dejó su malhumor y sonrió suavemente.

"Dale mis saludos al señor Hummel, Ray" Hiram, siguiendo el ejemplo de su esposo, fue a abrazar a su hija "Y trata de no torturar a Santana, ya bastante malo es que la obligues a ir" susurró en el oído de Rachel, asegurándose de que Santana escuchara también "Nos vemos mañana,Santa-baby, llámanos si quieres que te rescatemos de los monstruos" Hiram dijo esta vez para Santana, abrazándola en el camino. Santana volvió a sonreír y asintió.

"Nos vemos mañana, papá, papi" Rachel se despidió de sus padres con un beso en la mejilla, mientras jalaba a Santana a la puerta de entrada.

"¡Los llamo en una hora, señores Berry!" Santana gritó divertida, al ver a su amiga tratando de sacarla de su casa. Hiram y Leroy sonrieron ante la imagen y volvieron a lo suyo al escuchar el carro de Santana arrancar.

* * *

><p>"Estoy <em>taaaan<em> aburrido" Puck se quejó por quinta vez en la noche. Sam rodó los ojos al escucharlo, pero no quitó la vista del televisor.

"Llama a tu novia o vete a joder a otra parte, Puck" Sam respondió vagamente. Puck se quejó una vez más y le lanzó la pelota de béisbol que tenía en la mano, directamente en la cabeza. Sam lo fulminó con la mirada al sentir el golpe y volvió su atención a la pantalla del televisor.

"No puedo creer que pases la noche del viernes viendo Avatar, Bieber. Tienes una novia... una novia _sexy _y que _no _tiene reflejo nauseoso. No sé que haces aquí, teniéndola a ella a tu disposición" Sam le puso pausa a la película, y le lanzó la pelota de vuelta, golpeándole a Puck en la frente.

"Tienes tu propia novia, Puck, ahórrate esos comentarios... Además, Rach está en una noche de divas o algo así con Kurt y Mercedes, así que si quieres joder a alguien, que sea Santana" Sam gruñó molesto. Puck alzó las manos en señal de rendición y sonrió divertido.

"Tengo a mi latina caliente, sí, pero Rachel es mi niña y _sé _que está _sexy,_ labios de rana" Puck se burló de Sam, disfrutando del enfado del rubio.

"Ella es _mí _niña, Puck. No te confundas" Sam siseó, lanzando dagas a Puck con sus ojos.

"No, Evans, ella es tu _chica._ Rachel es mí_ niña._ ¿Ves la diferencia?"Puck dijo lentamente, tratando de que Sam entendiera. El rubio frunció su ceño por unos instantes y negó, al no ver diferencia alguna. Puck suspiró exasperado "Mira, Bieber, las mujeres en la vida de un hombre se de dividen en varias etapas: las '_chicas/novias', las_ '_niñas', las_ '_lo que sea', las 'una vez y adiós', las 'especiales' _y el resto son las '_nada'_ ¿entiendes?" Puck preguntó una vez más, exasperado.

"No" Sam respondió como si fuera lo más obvio en el mundo. Puck rodó los ojos y continuó explicándole, tratando de ser lo más específico posible.

"Creo que Rachel te está haciendo estúpido Evans... Bien, empecemos con las menos importantes, las _nada: _son aquellas que sólo saludas o les hablas, pero no son _nada _tuyo; como Tina o Mercedes, ya que sólo las saludas... De ahí van las de _una vez y adiós _ó_ las de una noche: _son las que, como su categoría lo dice, sólo lo haces con ella una vez y ya, ninguno de los dos vuelve a hablar del asunto y todo es como antes... Las siguientes son las '_lo que sea': _son las más comunes. Puedes besarte con ellas, tener relaciones con ellas, o simplemente _tontear _con ellas, pero no es nada exclusivo. Son como amigos con beneficios, o algo así... ¿me vas siguiendo?" Puck paró unos instantes, para ver si Sam lo seguía, el rubio, al notar la mirada, asintió y lo animó a continuar. Puck carraspeó y siguió explicando "Las _especiales _son: madres, hermanas, primas, primer beso, primera vez, y/o abuelas. O sea, son las que siempre están ahí o significan algo importante en tu vida. Por ejemplo, mi primera vez fue Santana, por lo que ella entra en la categoría. O Rachel, ella fue mi primer beso así que..."

"¿Rachel fue tu primer beso?" Sam interrumpió, en su voz se notaba los celos que sentía. Puck rió divertido y le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda.

"Sí, hombre, pero teníamos cinco, no importa" Puck aseguró entre risas al ver la cara de asesino del rubio. Sam suspiró aliviado y asintió; no le agradaba mucho la idea de que el mejor amigo de su novia la hubiera besado primero, pero confiaba en Rachel y sabía que ella no era Quinn. En ninguna forma posible.

"Continua" el rubio lo animó, al ver que Puck esperaba una señal para continuar su 'clase'.

"Bien, ¿en que me quedé? ah sí, las _chicas/novias:_ son, obviamente, las novias que has tenido; pueden contarse las esposas, sólo en caso de que te _divorcies_. Las esposas para toda la vida y que en verdad quieras, son _especiales _y no entran en la categoría_. _Y por último, pero no menos importante, las _niñas: _son tus mejores amigas y/o tus hijas. En mi caso, Ray es mi mejor amiga, y es cómo una bebé para mí, por lo que es mi _niña. _Se podría decir que San es tu _niña_, pues ella te considera su mejor amigo hombre y por lo que he visto, ella es una especie de hermana menor insufrible para ti. Ahora, Sammy, ¿te quedó claro el por qué Ray es mi _niña _y que no debes estar celoso de mi?" Puck preguntó divertido, al ver que la cara de Sam se iluminaba en comprensión.

"Entonces, básicamente, Rachel es mi chica, Santana mi niña, Brittany mi una vez y adiós, Tina y Mercedes mi nada y Stacy y mi mamá son especiales" Sam preguntó/afirmó a Puck. Éste sonrió orgulloso (de sí mismo) y asintió.

"Así es" Puck confirmó, pero luego frunció su ceño. "Espera, ¿por qué Brittany es tu 'una sola vez'?" preguntó confundido y enojado. Sam se sonrojó y bajó la mirada al suelo, al ver que _eso _no había pasado desapercibido para Puck.

"Yo..." Sam comenzó sin saber cómo seguir exactamente. "¿Recuerdas la fiesta de Santana a principio de año?" preguntó, rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza, nervioso. Puck asintió lentamente y entrecerró los ojos con sospecha, viendo por dónde iba todo el asunto "E-ella d-dijo algo sobre c-completar la colección o algo así... Y, b-bueno yo t-todavía no e-estaba con Q-Quinn por lo que no era lo suficientemente p-popular y... una cosa llevó a la otra y t-tu sabes..." Sam tartamudeó, al ver la expresión sombría que Puck le mandaba. "¡Pero no significó nada! ¡Lo juro, Puck, Brittany y yo nunca hicimos nada después de eso!" Sam agregó rápidamente, tratando de calmar a su mejor amigo.

"¿Fue tu primera vez?" Puck preguntó de repente, mirando directo a los ojos al rubio. Sam abrió los ojos, sorprendido, pero negó. "Entonces... no eres virgen" afirmó con su ceño fruncido, observando con preocupación el florero que Rachel y el rubio habían hecho en Color Me Mine.

"No, yo... s-sigo siendo... Brittany y yo sólo llegamos a segunda base" soltó Sam, fijando su mirada en el objeto blanco con flores coloridas en la pequeña mesa a lado del sofá, sonriendo ante el recuerdo.

Ellos todavía no eran novios en ese momento. De hecho, era una cita de Puck y Santana, pero la latina insistió en que fueran para 'conocerse mejor' y muchas otras cosas más, que él no se molestó en escuchar; pues 'cita' y 'Rachel' fue lo único que necesitó para decir que sí... ¿El resultado de esa _magnífica _noche? Un montón de barro y pintura esparcidos por todo el lugar de trabajo... Y un Puck enfadado, más una Santana divertida, más un Sam lleno de barro y pintura verde y una Rachel azul y amarilla (según Santana, una _verdadera _Pitufina).

"¡Oh, gracias Señor!" Puck suspiró aliviado. La virginidad de Rachel era algo que él quería conservar más que la Rachel misma. Y si Sam ya había descubierto el significado _completo _del sexo, entonces había más probabilidades de que Rachel dejara de ser pura e inocente en un santiamén.

"No es por ser entrometido, ni nada pero, ¿qué tiene eso de importante?" Sam preguntó curioso e intrigado. Puck resopló y cruzó sus brazos, al mismo tiempo que entrecerraba sus ojos.

"Rachel es _virgen, _Evans. Y ella será _inocente, casta y pura_ hasta el _matrimonio, _¿tienes algún problema con eso?" gruñó amenazante, lanzando dagas con la mirada al rubio. Sam tragó en seco y negó rápidamente, sintiéndose amenazado. "Bien. Ahora ponle play a los muñecos azules y deja de joder" Puck siseó en broma (claro que Sam no sabía eso...), claramente divirtiéndose del miedo del rubio. Sam asintió, todavía anonado, tomó el control remoto y se dedicó a ver la película en silencio. Puck rió y se felicitó a sí mismo mentalmente .

_Porque no había nada más divertido en una noche de viernes, que amenazar a tú mejor amigo con la virginidad de su novia._

* * *

><p>"¡Rachel!" Kurt chilló (enserio, <em>chilló) <em>cuando vio a la morena y a la latina enfrente de su casa. "¡Satanás... digo, Santana!" Kurt gritó emocionado, al ver que Rachel había cumplido su promesa de traerla. Santana cruzó sus brazos y rodó los ojos, mientras que Rachel sonreía y abrazaba a Kurt.

_"_¡Kurt!" Rachel chilló como saludo (¿hoy era el día de molestemos a Santana con chillidos, o qué?)

"Kurt" Santana _gruñó_ y asintió, _saludando._ Kurt frunció su ceño ofendido, pero lo dejó pasar.

"¡Oh Dios, pasen! Mercedes está allá adentro, Burt y Carole salieron a cenar y Finn está en su habitación, por lo que no hay problema alguno" el muchacho exclamó, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlas pasar. Rachel _saltó _(¡saltó!) hacia la sala, mientras una divertida/gruñona Santana la seguía.

"¡Hey, Mercedes!" Rachel saludó contenta a la diva sentada en el sofá grande de los Hummel-Hudson. Mercedes asintió y fingió una sonrisa. Santana, dándose cuenta de ésto, entrecerró los ojos.

"Whezzy" Santana murmuró/saludó en tono de advertencia. Mercedes frunció su ceño ante el apodo, pero desistió de cualquier réplica al ver la cara que Kurt le mandaba.

"Santana" Mercedes susurró entre dientes, conteniendo el impulso de gritarle. Santana sonrió orgullosa y se sentó en uno de los sofás individuales, lanzando su bolsa de dormir al suelo.

"Diría que es grandioso estar aquí contigo, Aretha, pero me _obligaron_" Santana comentó mordaz, sonriendo inocentemente a Mercedes. Ésta contuvo un gruñido y se obligó a sonreír de vuelta.

"Sí... fue algo así conmigo también" Mercedes dijo, fulminando con la mirada a Kurt. Éste se encogió de hombros, no importándole en lo absoluto si la morocha estaba enojada con él.

"Tal vez quieran ponerse su pijama ahora, Ray, San" Kurt les sugirió a las recién llegadas. Éstas asintieron y se dirigieron al cuarto de Kurt para cambiarse "¿Cuál es tu problema, Mercedes?" Kurt siseó en un susurro, al escuchar la puerta de su habitación cerrarse.

"S-Lo es mi problema, Kurt. Ya bastante es tener que soportar a Miss Bossy Pants adentro y afuera de la escuela. No necesito una jaqueca hoy, gracias" Mercedes respondió con molestia, fulminado con la mirada el camino que Rachel y Santana habían tomado momentos atrás.

"_Rachel _y _Santana _son mis amigas, 'Cedes. Te agradecería si te comportaras" dijo Kurt, poniendo énfasis en los nombres de las niñas. Mercedes bufó y se cruzó de brazos, al sentirse ofendida.

"No entiendo que hace Santana aquí, ella _no _es una diva" Mercedes se quejó como niña pequeña. Kurt suspiró exasperado.

"Yo la invité; Santana estaba pasando por un mal momento y quería hacerla sentir mejor... Es mi noche, después de todo" Kurt le explicó, tratando de razonar con ella.

"¿Fake Boobs pasando un mal momento? ¡Hasta tú eres más inteligente que eso, Kurt!" Mercedes se burló.

"Mira 'Cedes, tienes dos opciones: O te quedas a la noche de divas y te comportas como la señorita que eres y no la perra que Quinn te convirtió, o te vas, dejas de joder y nuestra amistad se termina hasta nuevo aviso. Tú eliges" Kurt amenazó, perdiendo los estribos y la poca cordura que le quedaba.

"¿Estás eligiendo a Man-Hands y a Cruella De Vil, sobre mí?" Mercedes exclamó ofendida, observando incrédula a Kurt.

"En éste preciso momento... Sí" Kurt respondió, cruzándose de brazos.

"Tú, Satán y RuPaul se arrepentirán, Kurt, eso júralo" Mercedes chilló ofendida y furiosa, tomó su bolso con todo lo que necesitaba y se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes matar a Kurt con la mirada.

"Hazlo" Kurt la desafió, entrecerrando los ojos. Mercedes chilló una vez más y salió de la casa dando un portazo.

"Pero mira nada más, Porcelana tiene coraje" Santana se burló, bajando las escaleras con su pijama ya puesto, asustando a Kurt en el proceso.

"¡San!" Kurt chilló asustado. Santana sonrió divertida y luego suspiró.

"Gracias, Kurt... Por defendernos y eso" Santana murmuró, mirando al suelo con vergüenza. Kurt sonrió y la abrazó.

"No hay por qué" Kurt susurró, Santana sonrió y negó con la cabeza para sí misma.

"Ella está sola, ¿sabes?" Santana murmuró, mirando a las escaleras con un toque de tristeza. Kurt la miró confundido, al no entender de qué o quién estaba hablando "Rachel, ella está sola" aclaró al notar la confusión del muchacho. Kurt frunció su ceño. "Ella no ha tenido a nadie que cuide por ella, además de sus padres... Y Puck" se rió al mencionar a su novio, pero la seriedad volvió a su rostro con rapidez. Kurt empezaba a sentir nauseas, al ver a dónde quería llegar la latina "Siempre la vemos tan... feliz, llena de vida, que nuestro egoísmo y celos hacen que sea fácil destruirla a ella y sus sueños... Ella va a ir a lugares, Kurt, cuando la mayoría de nosotros no. Todos hemos sido unos malditos egoístas de mierda. Y ella no se lo merecía... nunca lo ha hecho" lágrimas habían empezado a aparecer en su rostro y el de Kurt, pero ninguno de los dos las dejaban derramarse. ¿De qué servía lamentarse ahora, cuando el daño ya estaba hecho?

"No, no se lo merecía" Kurt susurró para sí mismo, pero Santana asintió, como si hablara con ella. "¡Dios, me siento horrible!... Ella no me hizo nada, y de todos modos la lastimé... ¿Qué clase de persona soy?" Kurt divagó, horrorizándose al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho todas las veces que la insultaba o escribía cosas en el baño sobre ella. Santana volvió a asentir, pues ella había tenido una reacción similar.

"¿Santana, Kurt...?" Rachel gritó mientras bajaba las escaleras, con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero rápidamente se borró al ver las expresiones de sus amigos "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó preocupada, acercándose lo más rápido que podía hacía ellos.

"Nada" Kurt y Santana respondieron al mismo tiempo, tratando de sonreír. Rachel frunció su ceño y asintió con desconfianza.

"¿Y Mercedes?" preguntó cuando no la vio por ningún lado. Santana sonrió ante el recuerdo y los chillos de la morocha y se rió en voz baja.

"Su mamá la llamó y le dijo que tenía que regresar inmediatamente" Kurt mintió rápidamente, al ver que Santana no podía responder.

"Oh..." Rachel susurró y frunció su ceño levemente, pero sonrió segundos después. Kurt y Santana suspiraron aliviados y le sonrieron de vuelta.

"Bien... ¿empezamos?" Kurt les preguntó, tomando varias películas y mostrándoselas para que eligieran alguna.

"Quita 'Cómo perder a un hombre en 10 días' " Rachel dijo inmediatamente, Santana y Kurt le lanzaron una mirada confundida al mismo tiempo "Sam me ha hecho verla 10 veces, tiene una obsesión nada saludable con _Matthew McConaughey" _explicó, horrorizándose al recordar el momento. Kurt y Santana se largaron a reír al escucharla y en vez de burlarse de su novio (como normalmente la latina lo haría) se dedicaron a preparar todo para la noche.

_Y tener al menos una noche normal._

* * *

><p><em>-¿Quinn? Soy Mercedes...-<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Dos meses.<strong>

**Lo sé, lo sé. Hola :)**

**Realmente no tengo ninguna excusa válida, más que la escuela y el hecho de que me he enfermado al menos 4 veces estos últimos meses... Pero ya casi es diciembre y ya saben lo que significa! VACASIONES ! YAY! Y NAVIDAD ! Y REGALOS ! :D :D **

**Okya. Gracias a todas las que dejaron review ó agregaron la historia a favoritos :) mucho amor para ustedes xxx**

**Éste capitulo es probablemente uno de mis favoritos y disfruté mucho el re-leerlo al momento de corregirlo... espero que lo hayan disfrutado también :) :)**

**Mucho amor, **

**-Mar ;) xxx**


	11. Capítulo Once

**Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de RIB (Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuck). Cualquier cosa reconocible es de su respectivo dueño. La trama de la historia es lo único que me pertenece :)**

* * *

><p>"¡Rachel, tu novio llegó!" Hiram Berry gritó en cuanto vio a Sam aparcar su coche en la entrada de su casa.<p>

Hoy era el día en que iba a Breadsticks con Sam y no estaba lista. Normalmente no le importaría mucho, sólo elegiría un 'bonito' suéter, una falda corta, sus zapatos favoritos y unas calcetas a juego. Nada de otro mundo. Pero, por supuesto, con un novio más guapo que ella, debía lucir más bonita. No era Quinn, Santana o Brittany, por lo que no era nada fácil.

"¿Podrías entretenerlo unos minutos, papá? ¡No estoy lista!" Rachel gritó de vuelta, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo " Muy Quinn" dijo haciendo una mueca al ver el vestido color amarillo en la parte superior de su armario. "Muy Santana" murmuró, arrojando el micro-vestido rojo que Santana le había regalado de vuelta al armario "Vamos, vamos, debe haber algo que pueda ponerme" susurró, perdiendo la paciencia. Rachel vislumbró el vestido rosa coral que su ma- que _Shelby_ le había regalado hace unos meses y sonrió.

* * *

><p>"Así que... Tú eres el novio de nuestra bebé" dijo Hiram de repente, sorprendiendo a Sam, quien había estado revolviéndose en su asiento todo el tiempo que llevaba en la casa de su novia.<p>

"Y-yo... sí señor Berry" Sam tartamudeó. Para ser una persona pequeña y aparentemente aburrida, Hiram Berry daba miedo. El hombre mayor sonrió para sus adentros y asintió.

"Supongo que conociste a Noah primero que a nosotros" Hiram volvió a hablar, recargándose en la su silla, justo en frente de Sam. Éste tragó en seco y asintió, revolviendo sus manos con nerviosismo "Quiero suponer que también te advirtió que, si siquiera piensas en hacerle daño a Rachel, serás hombre muerto" comentó con calma, ignorando el codazo que su esposo le había dado. El rubio abrió los ojos con miedo y volvió a asentir.

"Hiram..." Leroy le advirtió a su esposo, dándose cuenta del miedo y nerviosismo del novio de su hija. Hiram bufó y se cruzó de brazos, no importándole en absoluto lo que le causaba al pobre chico "¿Eres Sam, cierto?" Leroy le preguntó al rubio con una sonrisa amable.

"Sí, señor; mucho gusto" Sam se apresuró a decir, ofreciéndole la mano. Leroy trató de no reír en su cara y estrechó su mano, sin mucha fuerza.

"Llámame Leroy, Sam. El señor Berry es Hiram" Leroy bromeó, Sam se relajó visiblemente y le sonrió.

"Claro, Leroy" Sam aceptó, sonriendo. Hiram puso los ojos, al sentir su escena de terror irse por un caño.

"¿Papá, papi? Creo que pueden dejar se tormentar a Sam, estoy lista y planeo irme ahora" Rachel bromeó, bajando las escaleras. Sam se puso de pie inmediatamente, sonriendo hacia ella.

"Hermosa..." Sam susurró, maravillándose por la imagen de su novia. Hiram, quién se había parado atrás de él, escondió una sonrisa.

"Rachel, cariño, ¿de dónde salió ese vestido?" Leroy cuestionó, al no recordar ese vestido en el armario de su hija. Rachel sonrió incómoda y jugó con la punta del vestido con nerviosismo.

"Shelby me lo dio... antes de irse con Beth, claro" ella respondió, bajando la mirada con vergüenza. Sam, notando el estado de ánimo de su novia, la abrazó.

"Oh" Hiram dijo, mirando con preocupación a su esposo. Leroy le devolvió la mirada, asustado.

"¿Nos vamos, Sam? No quiero llegar tarde a Breadsticks" Rachel murmuró, mirando a su novio con súplica. Sam asintió.

"Nos vemos luego, señores Berry; fue un gusto conocerlos" Sam se despidió, tomando la mano de Rachel entre la suya. Rachel fingió una sonrisa y besó las mejillas de sus padres con rapidez.

"Igualmente Sam, disfruten la noche" Leroy se despidió, tratando de sonreír. Hiram asintió.

"Lo haremos" el rubio prometió, mirando con cariño a la morena a su lado. Rachel le sonrió de vuelta y lo jaló a la puerta.

"¡Cuídense, los amo!" Rachel gritó, antes de cerrar la puerta. Hiram miró la puerta cerrada por unos instantes.

"¿Crees que ella vuelva?" le preguntó a Leroy en un susurro entrecortado. Leroy se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

"No lo sé... Y eso es lo que más me asusta" Leroy murmuró, observando preocupado la fotografía de Rachel en la pared. Hiram abandonó la habitación, no soportando la idea de su regreso.

* * *

><p>"Ray... ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?" Sam le preguntó a su novia, en un tono inseguro. Rachel trató de esconder su miedo, y asintió "¿Quién es Shelby?" Rachel trató de no verse afectada por la pregunta de su novio y suspiró.<p>

"Mi madre" Rachel respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Sam frunció su ceño y paró el auto al ver la luz roja.

"¿Qué?" Rachel volvió a suspirar, ella no quería tener ésta conversación. Al menos no ahora.

"Sam... realmente no quiero hablar de ella en nuestra primera cita, duele el sólo pensar en ella... no quiero que arruine nuestra noche..." Rachel suplicó. Sam al notar las lágrimas en su rostro, desistió de cualquier replica.

"Lo siento. No quiero obligarte a hablar de ella" Sam susurró avergonzado, golpeándose así mismo mentalmente.

"Es sólo que... ella arruinó muchas cosas hace un año... A Noah... a mis papás... a mí..." la voz de Rachel se hacía cada vez más pequeña mientras hablaba. Sam besó la frente de su novia y se recordó no volver a tocar el tema.

"Te quiero" Sam susurró en su oído, tratando de que olvidara a Shelby y arreglar su error. Rachel sonrió y besó suavemente su mejilla, susurrando un 'también te quiero'. La morena hundió su cara en el cuello de su novio, mientras cerraba sus ojos, tratando de que el calor del cuerpo de su novio la acobijara. Sam besó su frente una vez más y se puso en marcha a Breadsticks, con su novia justo a lado de él.

* * *

><p>"¡Puck está aquí, Satán!" Javier gritó, dejando pasar a Puck a su casa, con Sarah justo a atrás de él. "Hey, nena" el niño saludó, besando rápidamente la mejilla de su novia. Sarah se sonrojó y le sonrió mientras jugaba con su cabello torpemente. Javier sonrió divertido y la acerco hacia él, sujetándola por la cintura; Sarah se sonrojó aun más.<p>

"¡Aww... Qué linda escena!" Santana exclamó sarcástica, bajando las escaleras con una mueca de desagrado. Javier y Sarah rodaron los ojos, mientras que Puck le sonreía como un idiota.

"Huh, sólo estás celosa de que soy mejor novio que ese tarado" Javier se burló, señalando a Puck con la mano. Sarah contuvo una carcajada y sonrió, acercándose más a su novio.

"Mira niñato, tienes suerte de que te deje salir con mi hermana, no me hagas golpearte y hacerte llamar a tu madre" Puck gruñó, al sentirse ofendido por su comentario. Claro, él no era el mejor novio del mundo, pero hacía todo lo posible para que Santana fuera feliz, eso debía ser algo.

"Y tú tienes suerte de que te deje salir con la mía" Javier replicó, con una sonrisa burlona. Puck frunció su ceño y se acercó hacia él, dispuesto a golpearlo.

"¡Es suficiente, Pánfilo!" Santana gruñó, usando el segundo nombre de su hermano para callarlo. Javier abrió la boca, sorprendido y ofendido por el uso de _ese _nombre. Sarah trató de no estallar en risas, y jaló a su novio hacia su jardín, antes de que todo empeorara.

"¿Pánfilo...? ¡Jesús, tus papás sí que lo debían odiar!" Puck se burló entre risas, Santana puso los ojos pero sonrió.

"Sí... ¿Nuestros segundos nombres? _muy _raros para Lima" Santana se burló también, caminando hacia la sala para sentarse. Puck la siguió de cerca, y se dejó caer en el sillón principal; su novia hizo lo mismo, sentándose justo a su lado.

"Creo que Margarita es muy... floral" Santana se rió ante la lógica de su novio y besó su barbilla, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho; la latina lanzó un suspiro de satisfacción y se acurrucó un poco más.

"¿Alguna vez pensaste en que tú y yo seríamos algo más que AcDs?" Santana murmuró soñolienta, mientras Puck sonreía al escucharla.

"¿Por qué no? Digo, salimos un tiempo antes de que todo lo de Beth saliera a luz por lo que no veo una razón para ignorar la posibilidad" Puck le contestó, apoyando la barbilla en la cabeza de la latina. Santana hizo una leve mueca ante la mención de la niña, pero no dijo nada.

"..."

"¿San...? ¿en qué estás pensando?" Puck le preguntó preocupado, al no escuchar nada de parte de su novia. Santana gimoteó internamente y dio un leve suspiro.

"En lo que Rachel debió sentir al enterarse de que Corcoran la cambió por la hija de Fabray" ella respondió, tratando de que no se escuchara alguna clase de odio o asco en su tono de voz. Puck se tensó notablemente al escuchar que su novia se refería a su hija como 'la hija de Fabray' "No me malinterpretes, no tengo nada en contra de Beth, ella no tiene culpa de nada. Es sólo que Rachel piensa que Preggers es mejor que ella y debió de ser un golpe bajo saber que tu propia madre prefiera a la hija de tu peor pesadilla antes que a ti" Santana aclaró rápidamente, notando la tensión de su novio. Puck soltó un suspiro de alivio y se hundió más en el sofá, acercando a Santana más hacia él.

"Sí... La verdad es que yo no quería darle a Beth. No sólo porque yo quería quedármela, también porque Rachel fue muy importante para mí en ese tiempo; aunque no habláramos como cuando éramos niños, yo la seguía cuidando de lejos. Por eso sabía que si le daba a mi niña a Shelby, Rachel sufriría más que yo. Pero Quinn insistió en que Shelby era la madre perfecta para su hija, por lo que no me quedó más opción que dársela. Ahora me doy cuenta de porqué tanta insistencia, pero ya no hay nada que pueda hacer" dijo Puck, regañándose a sí mismo por no haber hecho nada en su tiempo.

"Me pregunto si ella... ¿tú crees que regrese?" Santana le preguntó, frunciendo su ceño. Puck suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

"Eso sólo el tiempo lo dirá" Puck le contestó, besando el hombro de la latina. Santana posó su mirada en el pequeño anillo que Rachel le había regalado días atrás y cerró los ojos, deseando que Rachel soportara un golpe tan grande.

_Si Rachel no puede soportarlo entonces... me haré cargo de la situación. O dejo de llamarme Santana López._

* * *

><p>"Pero Kurt descubrió que me lo teñí de rubio" Sam le contó a su novia, quien no había parado de reír desde que empezó a contarle sus historias.<p>

"¿Entonces... no eres rubio natural?" Rachel le preguntó entre risas. Sam negó e hizo una extraña mueca, haciendo que Rachel riera más.

"¡Hey! Yo aquí contándote una de mis peores experiencias y tú que eres mi novia, estás riéndote. Eso no es nada educado, Berry" Sam se quejó. Rachel paró de reír inmediatamente y le sonrió avergonzada.

"Lo siento, pero es que... es divertido" Rachel se disculpó, tomando la mano de Sam. Sam le sonrió y besó su mano suavemente, haciendo que Rachel se ruborizara.

"Te quiero, Rachel Berry" Sam le susurró, acercando su cara a la de ella. Rachel sonrió y se acercó también.

"Te quiero, Sam Evans" ella murmuró. Sam acortó la distancia entre ellos y la besó, no importándole que estuvieran en un lugar público. Rachel cerró los ojos y dejó que Sam la besara, olvidando todos los problemas con los que había empezado la noche.

"¡Pero mira nada más, EvanBerry en todo su esplendor!" una voz los interrumpió, haciendo que Rachel rompiera el beso y que Sam se quejara. -_Quinn- _fue todo lo que el rubio pensó al verla.

"¿Qué no saben que los besos están prohibidos en lugares públicos?" la gerente del lugar los regañó, pero Sam sabía que sólo lo hacía porque Quinn y Finn se encontraban justo atrás de ella. Rachel le sonrió en disculpa y se dedicó a jugar con los dedos de Sam, ignorando a ''Fuinn''. El rubio no había dejado de fulminar con la mirada a los recién llegados.

"Lo sentimos, no volverá a ocurrir" Sam prometió, mirando sólo a la mujer mayor, quien se veía algo decepcionada. Sam no sabía si ella era una de esas mujeres que se les hacía lindo ver a una pareja enamorada, o una psicópata.

"Creo que nos sentaremos aquí, Mary" Quinn prácticamente le ordenó a la señora. Recibiendo un rápido ''no'' de Sam y Rachel. Mary mordió su labio inferior sin saber qué hacer, pero al ver la mirada de súplica de Rachel, entendió todo.

"Pero usted ordenó una mesa en el fondo, señorita Fabray" Mary le respondió, señalando que la mesa que Sam había reservado estaba en medio del lugar. Quinn fulminó con la mirada a la mujer, mientras que Finn no dejaba de observar a Rachel como un cachorro perdido.

"Pero ahora quiero una en medio" la rubia siseó, haciendo que Mary se enojara.

"Pues lo siento, pero ya no hay en medio. Es el fondo o se tendrá que ir" Mary replicó, ganándose el respeto de Sam y la indignación de Quinn. La rubia, al ver que estaba haciendo una escena (la cuál ella no dirigía), se rindió.

"¡Joder!" Quinn gruñó, dando media vuelta para irse, no sin antes mirar por última vez a Sam y a Rachel. La ex-Cheerio jaló a Finn hacia la salida, ante la atenta mirada de burla de la mayoría del restaurante.

"Ésto definitivamente estará en Facebook" un adolescente se burló a lo lejos, riendo ante la idea. Sam y Rachel optaron por ignorarlo y posaron su mirada en Mary.

"Gracias" Rachel dijo sinceramente, sonriendo. Sam tomó la mano de Rachel y sonrió también. Mary al ver el amor en los ojos de Sam, empezó a llorar.

"¿Está bien?" Sam le preguntó preocupado, parándose para ayudarla. Mary gimoteó y negó rápidamente, señalando la silla para que el rubio se volviera a sentar.

"Es... es muy emocionante ver el verdadero amor en personas tan jóvenes" dijo Mary, admirando las muestras de afecto entre la pareja. Rachel se removió incómoda en su asiento y Sam, al notarlo, besó su mejilla; aumentando los pequeños chillidos de Mary.

"¡Definitivamente tienen que casarse!" Mary exclamó, dando pequeños saltos en su lugar. Sam y Rachel abrieron los ojos, totalmente sorprendidos. Una razón era que, ¿ver a una mujer de casi de cincuenta años saltar como una niña? totalmente raro _e _indeseable para la vista. Y la otra era la palabra 'casarse'. ¿Quién demonios se casa a los 17 años? Probablemente pensarían que Rachel quedó embarazada o algo. Nada deseable para un pequeño pueblo.

"¡No!" Rachel y Sam negaron al mismo tiempo, cuando el shock ya había pasado. Mary se decepcionó notablemente, haciendo sentir culpables a la pareja.

"Oh, lo siento" Mary se disculpó rápidamente y escapó, dejando un incómodo silencio entre Rachel y Sam.

"Yo..." los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo. Sam le hizo ademán para que ella hablara primero. Rachel suspiró y trató de sonreír.

"Creo que... hablar de casamiento es muy pronto, pero no creo que haya problema en un futuro" ella susurró, bajando su mirada a su ensalada olvidada. Sam sonrió como niño pequeño y volvió a tomar la mano de su novia entre las de él.

"Totalmente de acuerdo" él le susurró de vuelta, acercándose para besarla una vez más. Olvidando por completo la promesa que le había hecho a Mary. (Cosa que no se creyó ni él mismo).

Ninguno de los dos notó a la rubia enfadada mirándolos desde afuera.

* * *

><p>"¿Estás segura de esto?" Brittany preguntó, rascándose su cabeza, nerviosa. Quinn y Mercedes rodaron los ojos, fastidiadas.<p>

"Por última vez, Britt; sí estamos seguras. Ahora lárgate y haz lo que te corresponde" Quinn siseó, señalando la puerta para que Brittany saliera. Mercedes asintió de acuerdo y volteó su mirada a la computadora en la cama de Quinn. Una vez que Brittany abandonó la habitación, Mercedes habló.

"¿Crees que lo hará bien? Es Brittany de la que estamos hablando" ella cuestionó, empezando a teclear una página en específico. Quinn puso los ojos y asintió, acercándose a dónde la morocha.

"Brittany es estúpida, pero por Santana hará hasta lo imposible" Quinn murmuró indiferente, quitando la máquina de las manos de Mercedes. Ésta alzó una ceja, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto "¡Bingo!" la rubia susurró para sí, mientras que Mercedes intentaba ver lo que la tenía tan emocionada.

"Eso... ¿cómo conseguiste que ella...?... Dios, ya me imagino su cara" Mercedes dijo, sonriendo ante la imagen que la rubia había seleccionado. Quinn asintió y agrandó la imagen, lista para poder imprimirla.

"Le dije a Puck que fue adopción cerrada, pero la verdad es que he estado en contacto con ella desde hace meses. Me ha enviado fotos de la mocosa, pero siempre las ignoro; Puck no tiene idea de esto, sin embargo. Ahora que ella piensa en regresar, creo que sería buena idea si Berry ve lo feliz que su mami es sin ella en el camino" dijo Quinn, sonriendo inocentemente.

"Si Britt cumple su parte, entonces mataremos a tres pájaros de un tiro. Rachel terminará con Sam, tú volverás con él, ella sufrirá por el rechazo de su mami..." Mercedes enumeró, contando con sus dedos, sonriendo cada vez más.

"Y eso será sólo el comienzo. Si todo va de acuerdo a lo planeado, Puck y Fake Boobs se alejarán de ella, dejándola indefensa" Quinn comentó, buscando el vídeo que Brittany le había mandado hace unos días.

"¿Cómo harás eso? Puck está tan apegado a ella que será imposible separarlos. Satanás y ella se han vuelto inseparables también, sin mencionar que Kurt está de su lado" Mercedes replicó, cruzando sus brazos ante la mención de su ex-mejor amigo. Quinn rodó los ojos y le mostró el vídeo de Brittany "¿Cómo...?" ella preguntó, sorprendida.

"Britt instaló la cámara, resultó que el buen Puck no era tan bueno como se pensaba. No se sí es el ángulo, pero esto definitivamente te da a pensar si es verdad o no. Y, conociendo a Santana, ella no pensará; sólo atacará" Quinn le explicó, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

"Muy bien, con ésto Santana queda fuera, pero... ¿Kurt y Puck dónde quedan? Lo que tienes planeado puede fallar si ellos no caen" Mercedes le preguntó, empezando a dudar. Quinn volteó la cabeza hacia ella, fulminándola con la mirada.

"Si todo sale como lo _tenemos _planeado, Puck caerá sólo. En cuanto a Kurt... eso lo resolverás tú cuando sea necesario" Quinn le dijo, entornando los ojos hacia Mercedes.

"Pero, ¿cómo sabremos que...?" Mercedes titubeó un poco al preguntar, pero una sola mirada de Quinn bastó para hacerla callar.

"No hay margen de error aquí, Wheezy" Quinn siseó, lanzando dagas hacia la morocha, dando por terminada la conversación entre ellas.

Obviamente no sería fácil, pero Quinn haría todo lo posible para que todo volviera a la normalidad...

Ella estando de nuevo en la cima, y Rachel Berry, siendo la paria social de la escuela...

Eso lo podía asegurar.

* * *

><p>"¡NO-AH!" Rachel gritó, al sentir como su mejor amigo la cargaba como un saco viejo de papas. Puck puso los ojos, mientras que intentaba esconder una sonrisa y se echaba a correr por el patio de los Evans.<p>

"¡PUCK!" Santana lo regañó, conteniendo una carcajada. Sam sonrió levemente y volvió su atención a Stacy, quien intentaba dormir en su pecho.

"¡SAMUEL EVANS!... ¡SI NO ME QUITAS A ESTE... NEANDERTAL DE ENCIMA, JURO QUE LE DIGO A TODO EL MUNDO SOBRE TU PEQUEÑO 'ACCIDENTE' EN LAS DUCHAS!" Rachel volvió a gritar, esta vez estando en el suelo, con Puck encima de ella. Santana no pudo más y estalló en carcajadas, despertando completamente a Stacy.

"¿Sammy?" la niña preguntó soñolienta, buscando a su hermano. Sam no sabía si rescatar a su novia y asegurar su secreto, o atender a su hermana y sufrir la burla de Puck y Santana por los próximos veinte años.

"¡SAM!" Rachel exclamó desesperada, al no aguantar más el peso de Puck. Santana, al ver al pobre rubio igual de desesperado que ella, decidió ayudarlo.

"¡Hey tú, Puckerman! ¡Aléjate de Ray si no quieres estar seis años en celibato!" Santana gruñó divertida, pero Puck sabía que hablaba en serio; por lo que dejó escapar a Rachel. Sam inmediatamente se volteó a Stacy, quien estaba a punto de llorar.

"Estoy aquí, Stay" Sam le dijo suavemente, intentado que su hermanita no llorara. Stacy sonrió y se acurrucó más a su hermano, dejando que Morfeo la venciera de nuevo.

"¡No puedo creer lo salvaje que fuiste, Noah!... Si San no me hubiera rescatado, podría estar muerta ahora por todo tu peso sobre mí; ¿tienes idea de cuánto pesas?, definitivamente le diré a Debs que te ponga a dieta, ¿me escuchaste? ¡con brócoli, espinacas y todo!" Rachel se quejó, tomando asiento junto a Sam; quien le sonrió en disculpa por no haberla ayudado "¡Y tú, Samuel, si no fuera porque Stacy te necesitaba, te juro que...!" Rachel esta vez dirigió toda su atención a su novio, quien ya había empezando a sudar, a causa de la mirada de su novia. Afortunadamente para él, Puck interrumpió a Rachel.

"¡Dios, Rachel! Bájale dos a tu humor, se supone que debemos 'disfrutar' del tiempo libre, no soportar tus regaños; además, mi peso está _bien. _Soy un semental, no estoy _gordo... _¿has visto mis brazos?" Puck replicó, flexionando sus brazos para mostrar su punto. Santana lanzó un silbido, en broma; mientras que Sam rodaba los ojos ante las estupideces de su mejor amigo.

"Por última vez, Noah. Tus brazos son _encantadores, _pero eso no tiene que ver con tus hábitos alimenticios. Tú comes como un cerd..." Rachel replicó también, pero Sam la interrumpió al escuchar la palabra 'encantadores' junto con Puck en una misma oración.

"¿Qué?" él preguntó, frunciendo su ceño, completamente celoso. Santana rodó los ojos y se recargó en su silla, intentando relajarse por unos minutos. Puck sonrió socarronamente y se acercó a Rachel para abrazarla.

"Aww... ¿Sammy-boy está celoso?" Puck se burló, tratando de provocar a Sam. Rachel resopló y quitó el brazo de Puck sobre sus hombros, mientras que agarraba la mano de Sam y entrelazaba sus dedos.

"¿Feliz?" ella le preguntó al rubio, exasperada. Sam sonrió y asintió, lanzando una mirada socarrona a Puck; quien rodó los ojos y se dirigió al lugar de Santana, para tomar asiento a lado de ella.

"Ustedes _tienen _que dejar sus celos por Ray, idiotas" Santana murmuró, cerrando sus ojos para tomar una siesta. Puck se recargó en la silla e ignoró por completo el comentario de su novia. Rachel y Sam optaron por hacer lo mismo y cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo, optando por seguir el ejemplo de Santana y Stacy y tomar una siesta.

"Y sólo quedó uno..." Puck murmuró para sí. Santana abrió sus ojos al escucharlo, y le lanzó una sonrisa burlona, al atraparlo hablando solo.

"Cállate y duerme" Santana ordenó cerrando sus ojos nuevamente, sin perder la sonrisa. Puck rodó los ojos y miró a su alrededor, antes de rendirse y dormirse también.

* * *

><p>"¿Hola, Shelby? Es Quinn (...) Sí, Quinn Fabray (...) N-no yo (...) Sí, todo está bien (...) No, Rachel no tiene nada (...) Sólo llamaba para (...) Sí, claro pero eso no es lo que yo (...) ¡No! Q-quiero decir (...) Sí, yo lo haré, pero lo que intento decir es que (...) Shelby... (...) Está bien, pero lo que te tengo que decir es qu- (...) ¿Shelby? ¿estás ahí...? ¿Shelby? Creo que no" Quinn murmuró para sí, al escuchar el pitido en su teléfono. Mercedes alzó la mirada de la revista en sus manos y levantó su ceja.<p>

"¿Qué te dijo?" ella preguntó después de unos segundos, interesada en la respuesta. Quinn la fulminó con la mirada y lanzó su teléfono al suelo con furia.

"¡NADA! La maldita mocosa no dejaba de llorar, por lo que no escuchó nada de lo que le quería decir, además de que ella no dejaba de hablar sobre Man-Hands. No le pude decir ni pío" Quinn se quejó, dejándose caer en su cama.

"Bien, entonces tendremos que esperar" Mercedes supuso, encogiéndose de hombros. Quinn rodó sus ojos y suspiró, mirando al techo de su cuarto, concentrándose en algo en especial.

"No podemos esperar más. _Yo **n**_**o **voy a esperar más. Rachel Berry me debe muchas, no se salvará de su merecido por más tiempo" Quinn bufó, volviendo su mirada a Mercedes.

"Okay, pero si algo sale mal, será _tu_ culpa. No mía o de Brittany; **_tuya_**" Mercedes le advirtió a Quinn, señalándola con su dedo índice. Quinn puso los ojos y resopló, cruzándose de brazos.

"Lo que sea" Quinn se burló, tomando su teléfono del suelo. Mercedes rodó los ojos y volvió a su revista. "¿Britt, cariño? Es Q... (...) Sí, Britt, la ex-Cheerio (...) No, no quiero un gato (...) ¿Por qué querría un gato de dos patas, Britt? (...) Son ASQUEROSOS (...) Lo que sea... (...) ¿Sabes qué? ¡Tú y tus gatos raros se pueden ir al infierno y nunca regresar!" Quinn gritó exasperada, arrojando por segunda vez su celular al suelo.

"Se va a romper si lo sigues lanzando al suelo" Mercedes comentó, sin levantar la vista. Quinn lanzó un chillido de indignación y se dedicó a ignorar a Mercedes.

No importaba lo que decía Mercedes; ella seguiría con su plan, así fallara en el intento.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo :)<strong>

**La verdad, ésta actualización me sorprendió mucho, porque, honestamente, no pensé en actualizar todavía. Probablemente porque éste es uno de los capítulos más largos (casi 4, 000 palabras) y pensé que no tendría tiempo. Pero lo hubo. **

**Muchísimas gracias a las personas que han dejado review, PM, alerta o favorito. Especialmente a Lali B y sthealth; mucho amor para ustedes xx :)**

**No sé cuanto tiempo me tomará actualizar, pero no tengo clases éste martes (27/11) así que tal vez me vean de nuevo ese día! (énfasis en tal vez) ;) **

**Mucho amor!**

**-Mar :) xxxx**


	12. Capítulo Doce

"Hey, hermosa" Sam susurró, apareciendo detrás de su novia. Rachel rió suavemente, mientras cerraba su casillero.

"Hola, Sam" ella susurró de vuelta, besando la mejilla del rubio. Sam sonrió y pasó su brazo por los hombros de Rachel, caminando hacia su primera clase.

"¿Crees que podamos ir a Color Me Mine para el cumpleaños de Stacy mañana? Ella está como loca pidiendo que la llevemos" Sam comentó, mientras daban vuelta al pasillo. Rachel se encogió de hombros y asintió.

"Suena bien... Stacy ama Color Me Mine más que Stevie y tú juntos" su novia murmuró, mirando disimuladamente hacia donde Quinn y Finn se encontraban, discutiendo a medio pasillo.

"¿Estás bromeando? Stevie odia Color Me Mine... es como su kriptonita o algo así" Sam rió, ignorando el hecho de que su novia no le prestaba atención.

"Sí... su kriptonita" Rachel susurró, deteniendo su paso. Sam paró al no sentir que ella se moviera y se volteó preocupado, frunciendo su Ceño.

"¿Estás bien, Ray? Estas actuando... raro" el rubio preguntó, colocando su mano en la frente de Rachel. Ella suspiró y cerró sus ojos, con cansancio.

"No me siento muy bien que digamos..." Rachel dijo, recargándose en el casillero más cercano. Sam volvió a colocar su mano en la frente de su novia, ésta vez notando lo caliente que estaba.

"Estás ardiendo en fiebre... Tengo que llevarte a la enfermería" el rubio dijo para sí mismo, jalándola en dirección opuesta. Rachel se quejó en voz alta y soltó su mano de la de él.

"Tengo que hacer mi examen de Historia, Sam. Vale el 50% de la calificación" Rachel refunfuñó, empezando a caminar al aula de Historia. Sam apretó la mandíbula y la jaló hacia él.

"Tú no vas a ningún lado, Berry. Estás ardiendo en fiebre, no harás el examen hoy... no mientras yo esté para impedirlo" Sam gruñó, empezando a caminar hacia la enfermería, ignorando las quejas de Rachel y las miradas raras y curiosas que recibían.

"¡Samuel Evans, suéltame ahora mismo!" Rachel gritó, retorciéndose a lado del rubio. Sam no le hizo caso y siguió su camino.

"¡Hey, hey, hey... ella dijo que la soltaras!" Finn gritó pasos atrás de la pareja, ignorando los chillidos de protesta de Quinn.

"¡No te metas en ésto, Hudson!" Sam gruñó de vuelta, volteándose hacia el joven alto al mismo tiempo que colocaba a Rachel atrás de él.

"¡Me meto porque la estás lastimando, idiota!" gritó, señalando a Sam con furia. Sam rió sarcásticamente y se detuvo a sí mismo de darle un golpe.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí, Lady Lips, Finnessa?" Santana cuestionó, llegando hacia dónde los tres jóvenes se encontraban.

"Rachel está ardiendo en fiebre y la estoy llevando a la enfermería... Hudson sólo me está estorbando" Sam gruñó, abrazando a Rachel más cerca de él. Santana frunció su ceño en dirección a la morena y se volteó hacia los dos muchachos enfrente de ella.

"Yo me encargo de Finnocente, Bieber. Llévala a la enfermería" la latina dijo, parándose delante de Sam, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Finn. Sam asintió en agradecimiento y tomó la mano de Rachel, antes de retomar su camino hacia la enfermería.

"P-pero... ¡Él la estaba lastimando!" Finn se quejó, intentando pasar sobre Santana. La latina bufó, antes de detenerlo.

"Escúchame atentamente, Finnessa, porque ésta es la única vez que lo diré. No te quiero cerca de Rachel Berry... No quiero que le hables, que la veas, ni siquiera que te atrevas pensar en ella. Ella es feliz con alguien quien, por cierto, no eres tú. Si me entero que te acercaste a menos de de cincuenta metros fuera de Glee, serás animal muerto; ¿me entiendes? M-U-E-R-T-O" Santana escupió, empujando a Finn lejos. El muchacho frunció su ceño, antes de golpear un casillero con fuerza y volver a lado de una furiosa Quinn.

* * *

><p>"¿Rachel? Estamos aquí" Sam susurró en oído de su novia, mientras la colocaba en una de las camillas de la enfermería.<p>

Rachel se había quedado dormida a mitad de camino hacia aquél lugar, por lo que Sam había tenido que cargarla. A él no le importaba mucho, pero había recibido mucha atención indeseada de parte de los alumnos.

"No me siento bien..." Rachel susurró, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Sam le besó la frente suavemente, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"Me imagino que es así, Ray" Sam rió, acariciando la cara de Rachel con la yema de sus dedos. Rachel hundió su cabeza en la almohada y se desabrochó la coleta de caballo que llevaba, intentando disminuir su dolor de cabeza.

"Debes irte, Sammy. El señor Shue debe estar pasando lista en éste momento" Rachel murmuró, abriendo sus ojos para ver a su novio. Sam rodó los ojos, pero a regañadientes se puso de pie.

"Vendré a verte en el almuerzo. Cualquier cosa que necesites, sólo me mandas un mensaje al celular y te lo traeré lo más rápido que pueda, ¿okay?" el rubio dijo, mirando preocupado a la morena. Rachel sonrió y asintió, antes de besarlo suavemente.

"Hasta el almuerzo" la morena murmuró entre sus labios, para después separarse lentamente. Sam besó su frente una vez más, antes de salir por la puerta de la enfermería.

Rachel suspiró y se recostó nuevamente, intentando dormir un rato. La enfermera le había asegurado que podía hacer el examen, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba. Ella estaba preocupada. Había visto a Mercedes, Quinn y Brittany hablando sobre destruir a alguien de Glee Club y, honestamente, Rachel no podía pensar en otra persona a la que Quinn y Mercedes odiaran más que a ella.

"¿Enfermera P? Me preguntaba sí podía quedarme a dormir un ra... ¿Rachel?" Puck preguntó sorprendido, viendo a su mejor amiga dormida en una de las camillas de la enfermería.

"¿Señor Puckerman, se le ofrece algo?" la enfermera le preguntó al muchacho, saliendo del baño. Puck se volteó hacia ella y señaló a Rachel.

"¿Qué hace ella aquí?" él exigió, mirando preocupado hacia la pequeña morena. La enfermera frunció su ceño ante su tono, pero contestó de todos modos.

"Samuel Evans la trajo hace como quince minutos. Al parecer la señorita Berry no se sentía muy bien y se quedó dormida en el camino, por lo que dejé que ella durmiera hasta el almuerzo. Ahora, mi pregunta es ¿qué hace usted aquí?" la mujer preguntó, cruzándose de brazos. Puck rodó los ojos y le mostró el papel que su maestro de Física le había dado "¿Qué maestro le da a sus alumnos permiso de dormir en la enfermería?" la enfermera murmuró para sí, antes de marcharse y dejar a Puck y a Rachel solos. _Un maestro medio dormido _Puck se burló en su mente, antes de recostarse en la camilla restante.

Puck suspiró y sacó su celular, para pedirle una explicación a Sam.

**Para: Bieber**

**De: Puckster**

**¿Qué diablos hace B en la enfermería?**

Puck pulsó el botón 'enviar' y esperó por una respuesta, mientras jugaba con una de las botellas de 'medicina' a lado de la camilla.

_De: Bieber._

_Esta enferma. Se sentía mal, x lo que la lleve a allá ¿x?_

El joven judío rodó los ojos ante la respuesta, pero respondió lo más rápido que pudo.

**Para: Bieber**

**De: Puckster**

**X que estoy aquí c/ella, idiota. Espero que no sea nada grve. X que si lo es eres hombre muerto.**

Puck rió ante la amenaza, pero inmediatamente guardó silencio al recordar que Rachel seguía dormida.

_De: Bieber._

_hasta donde se, ella tiene sólo temperatura. pero la enfermera dijo que era prob. algún tipo de infección. Que haces allá x cierto?_

Puck frunció su ceño al leer lo de 'infección'. Rachel tenía que ir al Bat Mitzvah de su hermana en dos días, ella no podía estar enferma. No en ese momento.

**Para: Bieber**

**De: Puckster**

**Estoy saltando Física. Pero eso no importa. Dile a San que la veo en el almuerzo... me quedaré c/Rch. Bye Bieber.**

Después de recibir un 'adiós' de parte de Sam, Puck apagó su celular y se dispuso a dormir. Luego le pediría explicaciones a Rachel.

* * *

><p>"¡SOY TU NOVIA, FINN!... ¡TENGO TODO EL JODIDO DERECHO A GRITARTE!" Quinn gritó, fulminando a Finn con la mirada.<p>

"Sólo intentaba ayudar a Rachel, Q" Finn dijo en voz baja, haciendo que el enojo de la rubia aumentara.

"¡RUPAUL NO ES TU NOVIA, HUDSON! ¡YO LO SOY! ¡**YO**!" Quinn siguió gritando, obteniendo varias miradas de asombro de parte del alumnado.

"Pues desearía que ella lo fuera" Finn susurró en voz baja, para sí mismo. Quinn abrió la boca, completamente ofendida, antes de chillar como loca.

"¡PUES ENTONCES ESPERO QUE TE VAYA BIEN CON ELLA, MR. STUPIDIOTA!" la rubia chilló, para después dejar solo a su (¿ex?) novio.

"¿Qué diablos fue eso, hombre?" Mike preguntó confundido, observando a Quinn irse enojada.

"Creo... creo que terminamos" Finn murmuró, frunciendo su ceño en confusión. Mike le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, antes de irse con Tina a su clase.

_No... no estoy triste; sólo ¿confundido? ¿confuso?... Bueno, pero creo que era lo mejor. Así podré ¿reconenamorar? ¿Remorar?... ¡Re-enamorar! a Rachel. Y alejarla de Sam. Sí..._

_Plan Hacer-de-Finchel-una-pareja-nuevamente, ¡en marcha!._

* * *

><p>"¿Qué fue todo es escándalo?" Mercedes le preguntó a Quinn una vez que la rubia estuvo a su lado, completamente divertida. Quinn gruñó.<p>

"¡Finn quiere a RuPaul de vuelta! No le basta con tener a Sam, Satanás y a Puckerman en su control, oh no, ¡ella quiere a Finn también!" se quejó, pataleando. Mercedes rió divertida y, sin despedirse, se marchó a su clase; haciendo que Quinn pataleara aun más.

"¡Quuuuuuuiiiiiiinnnn!" Brittany saludó alegremente, saltando es su lugar. Quinn gritó con exasperación, antes de correr a Historia, la única clase que compartía con su enemiga.

* * *

><p>"Hey" Puck saludó, una vez que su compañera judía despertó. Rachel se removió en la camilla, antes de abrir sus ojos cuidadosamente.<p>

"¿Qué hora es?" preguntó con voz ronca, cerrando los ojos al sentir la punzada de dolor en su cabeza. Puck frunció su ceño al notar la mueca de dolor, pero le respondió.

"Casi la hora del almuerzo. Bieber y Santana estarán aquí en cualquier momento" respondió, colocando la palma de su mano en la frente de su mejor amiga, quien se sacudió al sentirla.

"Iré a hablar con la enfermera. Tengo que presentar mi examen" murmuró, poniéndose de pie... tal vez demasiado rápido, porque cayó de boca hacia el pecho de Puck.

"Whoa... tú no vas a ningún lado, Ray. Estás tan... no tú" comentó, recostándola nuevamente en la camilla. Rachel lanzó un quejido de protesta, antes de lanzar uno de dolor. Su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar.

"Pero yo... examen... Sam..." se quejó, frunciendo su ceño. Puck rodó los ojos, antes de golpearle levemente la mano.

"El examen puede esperar y Samuelito Carmelito Bieber no debe tardar. Duerme" ordenó, y ésta vez ella no protestó, le dolía demasiado pensar.

"¿Rae?" la voz de Sam se escuchó de pronto, entrando por la puerta de la enfermería, seguido por Santana. Puck asintió en dirección al rubio, al mismo tiempo que atraía a su novia a su regazo.

"¿Cómo está?" la latina preguntó suavemente, mientras Sam tomaba asiento en el pequeño (o gran) hueco que había en la camilla. Puck suspiró.

"Despertó hace unos segundos y se durmió nuevamente. Pero yo la veía más cólica que nunca" informó. Sam frunció su ceño en preocupación, y depositó un dulce beso en la frente de su novia, antes de voltearse hacia su mejor amigo.

"Escuché a Quinn y a Mercedes hablando sobre una venganza hacia ''Berry'' y, sinceramente, estoy preocupado por Rachel. Nosotros no recibimos o aceptamos la porquería de los demás, pero ella está tan acostumbrada que ya ni le importa" les dijo, susurrando. Santana hizo una mueca de rabia.

"Si Barbie se atreve a lanzar una sola de sus malditas venganzas sobre Rachel, se las verá con todo Lima Heights" siseó, fulminando con la mirada a un punto en la pared. Puck no estaba mejor.

"Habremos tenido un bebé juntos, pero si Quinn pone un dedo en Rachel no me importará teñirla de amarillo patito y verde musgo con azul marino y darle un corte calvo a su precioso rubio dorado después" gruñó.

Dejando atrás la amenaza sin sentido que había dicho Puck, Sam se preocupó.

"No podemos esperar a que Quinn de el primer golpe, Puck. Debemos estar adelante si queremos ganar la guerra" murmuró, mientras su novia removía en la camilla.

"En eso Sammy Boy tiene razón. _Tenemos _que ganar" Santana suspiró, recargándose en su novio.

"Ganaremos. Quinn y Mercedes son dos, y nosotros -contando a Hummel- somos cinco" Puck replicó, sonando arrogante y confiado. Santana le pegó en el pecho, al mismo tiempo que Sam rodaba los ojos.

"Quinn es una perra malvada muy inteligente, Puckerman. Mercedes es su cubierta para que nadie sospeche. Y, aunque me duela, estoy segura de que Brittany está con ellas" Santana aseguró, sin dejar que la confianza de su novio alcanzara el cielo.

"En eso San tiene razón, Puck. Quinn es inteligente y sabrá manejar sus cartas de la mejor manera que le convenga" el rubio dijo, frunciendo su ceño. Puck resopló.

"No me importa. Santana es mil veces más lista que Fabray. Rachel es mucho más inocente que Jones y Kurt es más niña que Brittany. Agregando mi badassidad y tú Bieberdad seremos invencibles" aseguró el joven judío, sonriendo. Santana rió por lo bajo, y Sam rodó los ojos nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Ninguno se dio cuenta de que una más que despierta Rachel los estaba escuchando perfectamente.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Finn" Tina saludó alegremente, sonriendole al joven inmensamente alto. Finn le sonrió de vuelta "¿No has visto a Mike? Lo he estado buscando desde hace rato" preguntó amablemente. Finn negó.<p>

"No le he visto desde que Sam llevó a Rachel a la enfermería y Quinn terminó conmigo, lo siento" murmuró, luciendo confundido. Tina alzó sus cejas con sorpresa.

"¿Rachel está en la enfermería? ¿Por qué?" preguntó curiosa, olvidando que debía entregarle el libro de ciencias a su novio. Finn se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé" respondió, sin darle mucha importancia. Tina se detuvo a sí misma de rodar los ojos a aquella respuesta.

"Bueno, tengo que seguir buscando a Mike... Bye, Finn" se despidió, antes de marcharse. Finn sólo asintió, después de que ella se fuera.

Aunque, segundos después, Finn sonrió. ¡Eso era! ¡tenía que pedirle ayuda a las amigas de Rachel!... Quitando a Santana y a Mercedes (porque la morena era más amiga de Quinn que de Berry), sólo quedaban Tina y Kurt. Y como Kurt era su hermanastro... seguro le ayudaba.

A veces, Finn se sorprendía de su propia inteligencia.

* * *

><p>"¿Sam?" la voz de Rachel interrumpió la platica que Puck, Santana y Sam estaban teniendo, haciéndolos parar inmediatamente.<p>

"¿Cómo estas, Rae? ¿quieres que te traiga algo de comer? ¿tienes sed? ¿te duele mucho? ¿Rae?" el rubio preguntó rápidamente, preocupado. Rachel rió.

"Estoy bien, gracias. Una ensalada no estaría mal, por favor. Un poco, sí. No, ya no es tanto el dolor, Sam" respondió a sus preguntas, sin dejar de reír. Puck y Santana lanzaron un suspiro de alivio.

"Te traeré la ensalada y un agua, nena. Vamos, San; así tal vez nos encontremos con Hummel y hablamos con él" Puck murmuró, besando la cabeza de Rachel con cariño. Santana asintió en dirección a su novio, pero primero se despidió de Rachel.

"Volvemos enseguida, Ray" le susurró a su mejor amiga, antes de besarle la mejilla y seguir a su novio hacia la cafetería.

"Estaba preocupado, ¿sabes?. Estabas bien en el carro y, llegando a la escuela casi te desmayas de fiebre. Eso no es normal" Sam dijo, sin dejar su preocupación de lado, tocando la frente de su novia. Rachel le sonrió.

"No te preocupes. Debe ser sólo un resfriado o alguna infección... No es la gran cosa" murmuró, acurrucando su frente en la palma de la mano del rubio. Sam empezó a reír. Su novia parecía una gatita bebé.

"Eso espero. Ya le prometiste a la hermanita de Puck ir a su evento. Y tenemos que llevar a Stevie y a Stacy a Color Me Mine" rió. Rachel hizo una mueca.

"Sí... debo tomar muchas pastillas, en ese caso" ella suspiró. Sam frunció su ceño.

"Puedes cancelarlo, si quieres. No estás obligada a nada y definitivamente, no arriesgarás tu salud por ir a lo de Stacy, Rae. Ella entenderá. Y estoy seguro de que la señora Puckerman no se quejará porque no pudiste ir" le avisó.

"No... Yo ya lo prometí, y cumpliré la promesa. Además, no es la primera vez que me da éste tipo de fiebre, Sam. Tengo suerte de que no afecte mi voz, como la laringitis" Rachel bromeó, causando que su novio riera sólo un poco.

"Te quiero" le susurró, juntando su frente con la de ella. Rachel sonrió.

"Te quiero"

* * *

><p>"¡No!" Kurt chilló por quinta vez, alejándose de Finn.<p>

"¡Vamos, Kurt, eres mi hermano... tienes que ayudarme!" Finn se quejó. Kurt se rió.

"Y Rachel es mi amiga... por lo que no. Ella es feliz con Sam, Finn. No interferiré con su felicidad sólo por que tu la quieres devuelta por un capricho. Rachel se merece más que eso" se negó.

"¡Pero tu estás con Finchel! ¡Todos están con Finchel!" replicó, gritando como loco. Kurt retuvo la carcajada que estaba por salir de su boca.

"Yo soy Team Puckleberry!amistad, Klaine y, lo que es referente a ésta conversación, EvanBerry. Finchel nunca estuvo en mis parejas preferidas, lo siento" se rió, haciendo sonrojar a Finn.

"¡Pero Kurt...!"Finn suplicó, casi llorando. Kurt negó.

"Lo siento, Finn. Pero no" y se fue, dejando a Finn en medio del pasillo, enojado, confundido y derrotado... por ahora.

* * *

><p>-¿Puck, San? Hay algo que tengo que contarles... Y no es nada bueno.-<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn no era feliz. No lo había sido en casi un año. De ser la chica más popular, salir con el QB del equipo de fútbol y jefa del club del celibato, había pasado a ser una <em>nadie. <em>Y todo era culpa de Rachel Berry.

_Ella _había sido la culpable de que Finn la ignorara, lo que la llevó a acostarse con Puck, lo que la dejó embarazada, lo que hizo que perdiera su puesto en las Cheerios y el club de celibato, lo que la hizo estar en la base de la pirámide... Lo que la hizo una gleek.

Y ya era suficiente. No iba a soportarlo más. La guerra ya había empezado... Ahora sólo faltaba ganarla.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**:) :)**

**¿Sorprendidas? Porque yo sí. Pensé que no tendría tiempo de corregirlo hoy. Verán, tengo una exposición mañana y, siendo la mexicana que soy, no terminé nada hasta el último momento (aka, hoy). **

**Pero aquí está el capitulo y, la verdad, estoy algo confundida. _Realmente no recuerdo que este sea el capitulo siguiente del anterior_. De verdad. No es mentira. Lo tengo guardado como el doce, pero no logro que mi cerebro haga click y reconocerlo como el capitulo 12. No sé si ya me estoy volviendo loca ó revolví los capítulos al momento de guardarlos... o si la persona que me los ''devolvió'' no me los ''devolvió'' completos. Ugh. **

**De todos modos, gracias a todos los que me han dejado review/alerta/favorito/pm :) :) ustedes saben quienes son xxx**

**Espero leerlos pronto! **

**Mucho amor, **

**-Mar :) xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

Hi.

¿Se acuerdan de mi?

Probablemente no.

Lo lamento tanto, en serio.

No tengo excusas para el hiatus, más que el hecho de que _estoy madurando,_ ya no soy la misma niña de 13/14 años que era antes, y necesitaba tiempo para mí. Suena egoísta, lo sé, pero es la verdad. También está el hecho de que Glee ya no es mi 24/7.

Ha pasado poco más de un año, y todavía me siento culpable. Sé que dije que lo terminaría, y lo voy a hacer. Pero, después del capítulo doce, todo va a ser diferente. Tal vez no completamente , pero sí va a ver unos cambios.

Ya no tengo la computadora en la que tenía los capítulos restantes guardados, así que por eso empezaré a escribir nuevos capítulos desde cero.

Eso, si ustedes todavía quieren leerlo. Entenderé perfectamente si esto ya no les interesá, pero eso no significa que no voy a terminar de escribirla, simplemente mantendré el final para mí y, tal vez, algunas de ustedes (si todavía están ahí).

Por favor, _por favor,_ díganme lo que piensan en un review. Pido mucho, lo sé, pero necesito saber si quieren seguir leyendo o no.

De nuevo, lo siento mucho, pero es algo que tenía que hacer. Gracias a mi hiatus con Glee, he conocido otros fandoms, y me encantan.

Mucho amor,

-Maro ❤️


	14. Capítulo Trece

**Glee es propiedad de RIB (Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuck). Cualquier marca reconocible es de sus respectivos dueños. Sólo la trama me pertenece. **

* * *

><p>"Esto es malo," Kurt caminaba por los pasillos de McKinley, buscando frenéticamente a Puck y Santana, "Malo, malo, malo." Susurraba para sí.<p>

Y entonces los vio.

"¡Puck! ¡Santana!" chilló, corriendo hacia ellos. Ambos voltearon a verlo como si tuviera otra cabeza.

"¿Ahora qué, Hummel? Tenemos cosas que hacer" Puckerman frunció su ceño, pues el almuerzo estaba a punto de acabar, y necesitaban llevarle comida a Rachel. No es que a _él _le importara perder clases, pero a _ella_… ese era otro cuento.

"Finn," fue todo lo que pudo decir, el correr le había cansado; "Finn vino a verme y- oh Dios mío, _necesito_ ponerme en forma," se interrumpió a sí mismo. La pareja lo fulminó con la mirada, apurándole, "¡Okay, okay! Finn vino a verme, y me dijo que quería a Rachel de vuelta. Le dije que si esperaba que le ayudara estaba muy equivocado, _por supuesto_, pero él siendo... bueno, Finn no me escuchó" sacó por fin, Puck y Santana abrieron los ojos como platos.

"Le dije específicamente que no se volviera a acercar a ella_ hoy_. ¿Es que acaso no tiene sentido común, de supervivencia? … ¿un _cerebro_?" Santana no estaba enojada, oh no, ella estaba _furiosa. _

"Creo que no," Kurt se encogió de hombros, "Pero, ¿qué hacemos ahora?" Puck, quien seguía sin decir nada, apretó su mandíbula antes de suspirar.

"Por ahora, nada," Santana abrió su boca para replicar, "No, escúchenme. Primero necesitamos ocuparnos de Fabray. Finnessa no es más que un gatito comparado con Quinn; por ahora sólo hay que advertir a Evans y nos encargaremos de Finn _después_." Santana hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero asintió de todos modos.

La campana anunció el fin del almuerzo.

Santana y Puck se voltearon a ver y gritaron un "Joder" al unísono, antes de salir corriendo hacia la cafetería.

"¡Hablamos después, Kurt!" gritaron, sin dejar de correr.

Kurt rodó sus ojos, para después sentir cómo su celular vibraba.

_**¿Puedes venir y distraer Sam por una media hora? Por favor. –Rach**_

_**¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Kurt **_

_**Necesito atender unos asuntos, pero él no me deja sola. Por favor, Kurt. Te lo ruego, es importante. –Rach**_

_**Bien. Pero me debes una. ¿Dónde estás? –Rach**_

_**Estamos en la enfermería. ¡Gracias! –Rach **_

_**Sí, sí, agradéceme cuando logre que se vaya. –Kurt**_

Kurt suspiró por lo que se sintió la centésima vez en el día. Yay él.

_She stays up all night, planning her perfect everything_

"Necesito atacar y pronto", murmuró para sí Quinn, "¿Pero cómo?"

Pensó en todas las veces que había visto llorar a la morena. Finn era la causa de un 90% de esas veces, así que lo tenía que descartar. _El muy estúpido se atrevió a romper con ella. Obviamente no sería digno de su plan._ La otra opción eran Beth y Shelby, pero la señora ya le había advertido que no sería una pieza de sus juegos infantiles.

Frunció su ceño.

Sabía que iba a usar la foto, pero no cómo.

El momento perfecto se estaba acercando, podía sentirlo. Pero para ser _perfecto_ se necesita planear _perfectamente_. Y eso era algo que por más que intentaba, no podía hacerlo. Era como si algo estuviera atorado en su cerebro, impidiéndole salir con algo _perfecto._

_Too bad, her mommy never told her the truth about life_

"¿Segura que no necesitas más antibióticos? ¿O más agua?" Sam le preguntó a su novia, _de nuevo_. A veces, tener un novio protector no era bonito. Era asfixiante.

Esta era una de esas veces.

"¡_Sam_! Estoy _bien_". Rachel replicó, _de nuevo_.

"¿Estas segura, porque-"

"¡Sam! Sr. Shue te quiere ver antes de clases. Dice que es urgente" Kurt arribó de la nada en la enfermería, interrumpiendo lo que el rubio tenía que decir. Sam dudó un segundo, y se volteó a ver a Rachel.

"Ve, Sam. Estaré bien" su novia le sonrió. Kurt tomó eso como permiso para arrastrarlo afuera de la enfermería, diciéndole mudamente a Rachel que le debía una.

Después de unos minutos, ella saltó fuera de la camilla; recogió su mochila y luego de revisar que no hubiera nadie en los pasillos que pudiera detenerla, se dirigió hacia la salida.

Sabía que recibirá los gritos de su vida más tarde, pero ahora lo único que importaba era descubrir la verdad. Y quería escucharla de la boca de _ella_.

_She thought she was doing the right thing by hiding the reality_

"Muchas gracias por reunirte conmigo, Rachel" la mujer enfrente de ella sonrió, pero ella no. No todavía.

Fingir estar enferma para salir de la escuela no estaba en sus planes, pero cuando recibió la llamada la noche anterior, sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Había esperado esto toda su vida (esto y Broadway, por supuesto) y por fin tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo. Por fin podría hacer preguntas y por primera vez en su vida, tendría respuestas a cambio.

"Gracias a ti, Shelby"

_But she was wrong, because mommy didn't love her enough._

_Or at all._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 13 listo. Más por venir.<strong>_

_**Gracias a todos por sus PMs/reviews/favoritos/alertas. Son asombrosos.**_

_**Dedicado a Dharia McLahan & Ronnie por ser unos amores. **_

_**Mucho amor, **_

_**-Maro x**_


	15. Capítulo Catorce

**Glee le pertenece a RIB (Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuck) Marcas reconocibles son de sus dueños... la trama es mía. **

* * *

><p>"Sé que tienes preguntas," Shelby dijo, "pero me temo que no voy a poder responderlas todavía" tomó un trago de su café.<p>

Rachel abrió la boca, incrédula. ¿Acaso le estaba tomando el pelo? Se había saltado clases, les mintió a sus amigos y fingió estar enferma sólo para recibir respuestas.

"Debes estar bromeando. Prácticamente me escapé de las personas a las que quiero para poder verte, _a ti_. ¿Y ahora me dices que no me dirás nada?" Rachel estaba furiosa. Y Shelby lo sabía.

"Si mal no recuerdo, yo dije que quería hablar contigo. Nunca dije que iba a hablar de tu adopción. Ahora, lo que quería decirte, es que debes tener cuidado," habló en voz baja, "Quinn Fabray me ha estado llamando a mi celular, insistiendo en que debía venir y presentarte a Beth. Al principio pensé que era _ella_ la que quería conocer a Beth, tal vez incluso Puckerman; pero cuando le propuse que viniera a verme, se negó antes de que si quiera pudiera terminar de hablar."

"¿Y eso es relevante?" frunció su ceño Rachel. Tenía una idea de lo que quería dar a entender Shelby, pero sonaba estúpido en sus oídos.

"Quinn quería usarme a mí y a Beth como un arma contra ti, Rachel. No sé qué tiene esa niña en su cerebro, pero algo está mal. ¿Usar un bebé para lastimar a alguien emocionalmente? Mal," suspiró, "Pero no te voy a mentir, estoy preocupada. Sé que esto tiene que ver con su historia amorosa, y muchos lo pueden dejar pasar como un drama de adolescentes. Yo no. Esto puede volverse vicioso muy pronto. Alguien va a salir herido; y no quiero que seas tú."

"Aprecio tu preocupación, pero yo puedo manejarlo. No estoy sola. Tengo a mis amigos, y Quinn se olvidará de esto en cuanto llegue el verano. No es la gran cosa." Sacudió su cabeza, restándole importancia. Shelby le lanzó una mueca.

"¡Hablo enserio, Rachel! Algo está mal en la cabeza de Quinn. Deberían buscar ayuda."

"¡Entonces habla con sus padres! Ya sé que tengo que cuidarme la espalda de Quinn, no es necesario que me lo digas. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo irme antes de que me meta en más problemas," Rachel se paró abruptamente de su silla, recogió su abrigo del respaldo, "Adiós, Shelby." Y con eso salió corriendo de la cafetería, ignorando los gritos de la persona que le dio vida.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to act like everything's okay?_

Kurt estaba nervioso, muy, muy nervioso.

Había dejado a Sam solo en cuanto Rachel le mandó un mensaje diciendo que era seguro, y ahora estaba escondido en uno de salones vacíos. Sabía que Sam, Puck y Santana se habían enterado de que Rachel ya no estaba en la enfermería. Así que deben de estar buscándolo en éste momento.

Fue entonces cuando _Defying Gravity_ sonó en su celular.

_**Llamada entrante de: Rachel Berry.**_

"¡¿Rach, dónde estás?!" susurró apresuradamente, después de aceptar la llamada.

"Estoy en Lima Bean. Kurt… necesito que me lleves a casa. Tomaría el autobús, pero estoy algo…corta de dinero. Por favor." Kurt frunció su ceño.

"¡¿Qué diablos haces hasta allá?! Rach, eso está a casi una hora de la escuela. Sam está buscándote como loco. Tal vez Puck y Santana también. Ir a buscarte es como pedir ser asesinado en este momento."

"Kurt, te lo ruego. Necesito que vengas por mí" suplicó Rachel del otro lado de la línea.

"Bien. Pero mejor ruégale al Señor que tu novio y sus secuaces no me encuentren." Murmuró enfadado. Rachel respondió con un rápido "gracias" antes de terminar la llamada.

"Lo que hago por esa niña, Dios mío"

_I can't guess the meaning when you don't say what you're feeling_

"¡¿CÓMO QUE NO ESTÁ EN LA ENFERMERÍA?!" Puck gritó.

Después de que Kurt saliera corriendo antes de llegar con Shue, Sam sabía que algo estaba mal. Así que, volvió a la enfermería… sólo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que su novia ya no estaba ahí. Sam, siendo Sam, pensó que estaba en el baño. Pero después de 15 minutos sin recibir respuesta, entró en pánico. Por lo que llamó a Puck.

"No. Fui a hablar con Shue por unos minutos y cuando regresé, ella ya no estaba." Sam estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Su novia estaba "enferma" en algún lugar de Lima, probablemente sola.

"Evans, te juro que si algo le pasa a Rachel porque tú la descuidaste…" amenazó Noah antes de colgar el teléfono. No tienes que ser un genio para adivinar que estaba enojado. Sam suspiró. Era hombre muerto.

_You don't have to face your fears alone…_

"¡RACHEL!" gritó Kurt cuando vio a la menuda morena. Milagrosamente, ni Puck ni Sam lo encontraron cuando salió de la escuela.

Rachel alzó su mirada del suelo cuando escuchó su nombre. Kurt se detuvo abruptamente enfrente de ella. Lágrimas adornaban el rostro de ella, y el corazón de Kurt se encogió.

"¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Te hicieron algo mientras estabas sola?! Oh Dios mío, Puck me va a matar, Rach," él se apresuró a abrazarla, pero Rachel no paró de llorar.

"Ella… pensé que quería hablar conmigo. Pedir disculpas. Dar explicaciones. Pero no. Se la pasó hablando de Quinn y…" lloró. Rachel hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Kurt.

Él no entendía nada.

"¿Quién, Rach?"

"Shelby" murmuró ella, y el cuerpo de Kurt se tensó. Esa…

"¿Qué te dijo? ¿Necesitamos hablarle a Santana para que la golpeé?" ofreció, pero su ceño sólo se frunció más. Algo andaba mal y él lo sabía. ¿Por qué quería hablarle a Rachel sobre Quinn? ¿Adoptar a su hija no era suficiente?

"Kurt… duele" Rachel sollozó. ¿Qué le dolía exactamente? él no sabía, pero la siguió sosteniendo cerca de él, y dejó que llorara en su hombro.

"_If you got a broken heart, you can punch me on the arm…" _cantó Kurt, haciendo que Rachel sonriera. "_you're the only friend I'd take a shower for and… blah blah blah" _ésta vez Rachel soltó una carcajada.

Rachel alejó su cabeza del hombro de Kurt, y con una sonrisa, le besó su mejilla.

"Gracias, Kurt. Eres el mejor."

"Lo sé, Rach, lo sé"

'_Cuz whenever you're in trouble, I'll know._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey.<em>**

**_Ha pasado más de un mes, pero entre mi cumpleaños, el cumpleaños de mis bubbas, y días festivos... y el hecho de que se me olvidó la contraseña, no me dio tiempo de actualizar más rápido :( _**

**_Lo siento. _**

**_Gracias a todos por sus reviews/alertas/favoritos :)_**

**_Dedicado a 'Steward' por ser uno de los primeros en dejar review :) _**

**_Feliz (atrasado) Día de San Valentín! _**

**_Mucho amor, _**

**_-Maro :) x_**


End file.
